Extermination off Demon
by Shinay-chan
Summary: Primeiramente isso é uma fic inventada,não é sobre a Tokyo mew mew...desculpa...acho que era o anime que mais parecia...é sobre três garotas que adquirem poderes magicos para lutar contra demonios que ela liberteram sem saber,esses poderes basease sobre j
1. O começo de tudo

_Jhessie_ (**Winry Rockbell**),como:_Tsukihime Senna_

_Sarah_ (**Hyuuga Hinata**),como:_Shinay Miyuk_i

_Bruna_ (**Sakura**),como:_Akemi Akemi_

**_Extermination off Demon _**

* * *

Em uma tarde chuvosa três meninas estavam correndo pelo um atalho depois da escola,elas nunca tinham pegado esse atalho antes,esse atalho ia por uma rua que elas nunca tinham visto antes essa rua tinha varias casas velhas e mal acabadas,uma rua muito estranha e com um toque meio "macabro"...no meio desse atalho elas acabaram se perdendo,sem saber onde estão e parecendo que corriam em círculos e a chuva ia piorando e elas e suas roupas estavam ficando cada vez mais molhadas nesse meio estavam ficando desesperadas e uma das garotas olha para frente e vê uma luz,e nisso ela sai correndo atrás dessa luz: 

Akemiiiiiiiiii!onde você está indo?

Akemi!sua boba!onde você está indo?volta aquii!

As meninas saem atrás de sua amiga Akemi,Akemi não ouvindo suas amigas continua correndo até chegar em frente de uma mansão linda,parecia que tinha alguém morando ali a mansão estava bem cuidada e parecia muito nova,seu jardim lindo cheio de flores e logo depois suas amigas chegaram e olharam para mansão super surpresas e logo ficaram feliz por pensar que tinha alguma alma viva naquela rua,Akemi vê a luz de novo e a luz entra dentro da casa então Akemi sem pensar duas vezes entra na casa desesperadamente querendo saber o que seria aquela luz suas amigas sem saber de nada e confusas a seguem até dentro da casa,a casa por dentro era muito velha,e mal acabada cheia de teias de aranha e pó,sua mobília estava coberta por panos velhos,com buracos,tinha moveis caídos no chão isso mostrava que os moveis também eram velhos,elas foram andando entre as mobílias caídas e elas sobem as escadas:

mais,o que deu em você para vir aqui Akemi?

mais porque você veio aqui?isso me dá arrepios!parece até cenário de filme de terror,eu to com medo!(Agarra no braço da amiga)

Ou!me larga,sai daqui!(tentando tirar ela do braço)

Akemi:por ali!

não,você não vai querer subir as escadas,né?(olhar assustado)

cala a boca! (gota)

Akemi começa a subir as escadas,acompanhada de suas amigas...elas entram em uma quarto todo escuro que não dava para ver nada...Akemi vai e abre as janelas e vê que era uma biblioteca...as meninas se separam e começam e ver as coisas...

Akemi:Senna!Miyuki...venham aqui!

Miyuki:ah!eu ainda to com medo...Senna me empresta seu braço de novo?

Senna:se você não tentar arrancá-lo outra vez!

Miyuki:Senna...por favor!olhinhos brilhando

Senna:desgruda um pouco de mim ta!

Miyuki:Droga ¬¬...( chuta alguma coisa e olha para o chão)

Miyuki:o que é isso?(olha e vê um pequeno e lindo baú e começa a pular)Ahhh kawaiii!que lindooo!

Senna:eu tenho medo de você as vezes!(andando e olhando para os lado, e encontra uma mesa com um livro empoeirado em cima) hum interessante...abre o livroum bracelete?

Akemi vai andando lentamente e olhando atentamente tropeça e cai:

Akemi sua burra quem mando você não usar oculos?(olha para o chão e ver um porta jóia e o abre)

Anel!Que lindoo! aii Kawaii!

Miyuki:olhando para o baú o que será que tem dentro?(abre o baú desesperadamente toda feliz).. uma gargantilha?Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!queee lindooo!!kawaiiii!

Senna:será que faz mal se eu experimentar essa bracelete?(olhar malicioso)

As três pega as jóias que acharam e as colocam ao mesmo tempo... elas vêem uma luz e desmaiam...


	2. Capitolo 2

Arrumando: _BRUNA_ (**SAKURA**),como: _**HIMURA Akemi**_

1º dia!

Na escola The Three Witchcraft o sinal tocava do primeiro dia de aula dos alunos da 8ª série...

Uma menina chamada Tsukihime Senna é a primeira a chegar à sala sentando direto no lado direito da sala na ultima carteira e olhando pela janela...começam a chegar os alunos empolgados com o primeiro dia,só faltavam para preencher duas carteiras naquela mesma fileira no meio...a professora estava atrasada e os outros dois alunos que faltavam chegam,um menino abre a porta da sala e todas as meninas começam a olhar para ele,pois, ele é um menino novo na escola e bonito e ele olha a sala toda e fica olhando para a menina da última carteira no fundo do lado direito e ela olha também, e eles ficam se olhando e ela vira a rosto e fica olhando pela janela,depois de um tempo vem uma menina chamando o nome dele alto e pula nele...

Keiichiiiiiiiiiiiii!

E todo mundo olha assustados...

Miyuki para está todo mundo olhando!

A professora abre a porta e entra:

Ora,ora!mal começou o ano e você já está animada hein,senhorita Shinay-san...

Miyuki: (passando a mão na cabeça e uma gota)hehe...err...ettoo...Bom dia professora Mizuki!

Mizuki:Bom dia!e vai sentar!

Miyuki:Haaaii! (e vai se sentar)

Mizuki:Bom dia alunos!

Todos:Bom dia professora!

Mizuki:venha aqui do meu lado!(falando com o Keiichi)Bom turma esse ano temos um novo aluno!ele se chama Keiichi...

Enquanto a apresentação rola,Miyuki expulsando todos que queriam sentar na frente dela:

Bom dia Shinay-chan!(senta na carteira da frente)vou me sentar aqui!

Miyuki:é claro que não!pode saindo!sai sai sai!aqui é o lugar do Kei-i-c-h-i!

Mizuki:bom Keiichi!pode ir se sentar!

Keiichi vai se sentar!

Miyuki: (fala alto)Keiichiiiiiiii aquii!

Keiichi: (gota)hai hai!,mais eu já disse para você falar mais baixo!

No fundo:

Senna:patética (gota)

Mizuki:bom esse ano vamos começar com...

Entra um menino na sala:

Ahh!gomenasai!sensei!posso falar com a Senna?

Meninas da sala:queee lindooo! Perfeito!quem será ele?

Mizuki:ah pode sim!mais que seja rápido!

Menino:hai hai!

Senna vai até a porta e sai da sala e fica conversando com ele...

Dentro da sala ele era o comentário,até para Miyuki...

Miyuki:que lindooo!Keiichi ele não é lindo?

Keiichi olha com uma cara:ahh!não!

Miyuki:ah ele é sim!é sim,é sim ,é sim Keii-chan!

Keiichi:eu tenho certeza que não! (gota)

Senna abre a porta e entra dentro da sala:

Senna!Senna!

Senna olha...

qual é o nome dele?

Senna:eu não deveria estar te falando...mais é Satoshi!

huum Satoshi-kun?-

Mizuki:ele acabou de entrar na escola e já está interessada Mayuki?

Mayuki:ahh sensei!ele é lindo!

Mizuki:ah ta bom!vamos começar!abram todos os seus cadernos!e suas apostilas na pagina 50...

Keiichi vira para atrás e fica falando com a Miyuki...

Miyuki:depois você não aprende história e fica me pedindo para ajudar...u.ú

Keiichi:mais eu não gosto de história . 

Miyuki: (balançando a cabeça)... Keii-chan!

Keiichi:Ei,Miyu...

Miyuki: (sorri olha para o Keiichi)...o que foi?

Keiichi:quem é aquela menina da ultima carteira da nossa fileira?

Miyuki:aquela?(e olha para Senna)

Keiichi: (meio vermelhinho e balança a cabeça falando que sim)

Miyuki:Bah!ela é a Tsukihime Senna...cuidado ela é estranha!ei...porque você ficou vermelho?

Keiichi:eerrr...ahnn..ettooo!ah nada não,estranha?

Miyuki:é sim,é sim ,é sim!ahh..sei lá ela é estranha! . 

Keiichi:mais sem nenhum motivo?

Miyuki:ah não sei acho ela estranha!mais se o Keii-chan gosta...a Miyu gosta!

Keiichi:e quem disse que eu gosto (ficando mais vermelho e suando,assustado)

Miyuki: (balançando a mão)eu te conheço,eu te conheço!

Professora:Tsukihime-san!

Senna: (levanta)Hai!

Professora:qual foi o período que teve transformações nas industrias?

Senna: Revolução Industrial!

Mizuki:Muito bem Tsukihime-san!

Miyuki:Keii-chan!você viu ela levantou!ela levantou!

Keiichi:e o que,que tem?

Miyuki:sua amada levantou!

Keiichi: (bate a mão na mesa)o que?

Miyuki:(bate a mão na mesa e levanta com tudo)Elaaa levantoou!Kawaii!

Todo mundo começa a olhar para Miyuki...

Keiichi: (olha com uma gota e puxa Miyuki pelo braço para sentar)

Miyuki: (gota)eerr..etto...(puxada para baixo senta)

E todo mundo olha para a Senna...

Senna fica vermelhinha...

Ahnn?droga!(vira o rosto brava e envergonhada)

Toca o sinal da aula...

Mizuki:Bom pessoal!hoje você só iram ter essa aula...por causa de uns probleminhas aqui na escola!então tchau!

Todo mundo começa a arrumar suas coisas e sair da sala...

Miyuki e Keiichi se levantam e Senna passa por eles...

Miyuki:ela levantou (aponta)

Keiichi:quem?Tsukihime?

Senna olha para trás e fica olhando para eles...

Miyuki:o que foi?

Keiichi: (pensa:acho que falei muito alto)

Senna:eu que pergunto...ficam falando meu sobrenome...

Miyuki:ninguém falou nada aqui,ok?

Senna:acho até melhor não ficarem falando mesmo!(sai andando)

Miyuki:Essa chata,feia,antipática,essa metida ela se acha e ela com esse cabelo o que é isso?multicor?

Keiichi:mais o cabelo dela só é de duas cores...(gota)

Miyuki:Cala a boca Keii-chan!você ta do meu lado ou dela?

Keiichi:...esquece!(gota maior)

Enquanto Miyuki xinga o a Senna ela e o Keiichi vão até a porta e encontra Senna e Satoshi...de mãos dadas...

Miyuki:o queee é isso?(esbarra nos dois e passa reto)

Satoshi:o que ela tem?

Senna:não liga não!loucas fugidas do hospício é assim mesmo!

Miyuki:o queee?o que você falou sua estranha!eu não sou louca!

Senna:vem Satoshi não vale a pena ficar aqui!(puxa o Satoshi e sai de mãos dadas com ele...)

Miyuki:não me deixa falando sozinha!e cadê esse imprestável do Keiichi?KEIICHI?

Keiichi:(pensa:eu não quero estar aqui,meu deus!)

Miyuki:Keiichi cadê você?vem aqui logo!agora!

Keiichi: (fala baixo e calmo)mais eu to do seu lado...

Miyuki:porque você não falou logo?eu não tinha visto você!(e sai puxando)

Cada uma delas vai para a sua casa e passa o dia todo lá,chegando a noite...

Na Casa da Miyuki:

Nossa ela é insuportável,besta,idiota,nojenta,metida,se acha,arrogante,antipática,burra,uma chata,aiii . tudoo de ruim...

Na casa da Senna:

anwoou!ela me irrita!ela realmente me irrita!ela não presta,ela é idiota,inútil,fútil,alegrinha a boba!parece que fuma que fuma maconha e fica gritando e pulando,que nem um palhaço retardado!(lavando a louça)

Keiichi e Satoshi: hai hai!mais eu acho ela legal...

Senna: (ataca um copo e quase pega no Satoshi)...Urusei!...(cala a boca)

Satoshi:você ta louca?quase me acertou!

Senna: (pega a faca)...dá próxima vez é a faca!fica quieto!Nii-nii!

Miyuki:Você acha ela legal? (vai se afastando ao poucos..chega perto de uma mesa e pega uma tesoura e joga...passa perto pela orelha dele...) você vai ver ..(sai correndo encosta ele na parede pega a tesoura) você ta pedindo pra morrer ¬¬

Senna e Miyuki:Ahhhh!EU ODEIO ELA!

Eita capitulo: Grande o.Õ!


	3. Capitolo 3

2º Dia!

Elas mais calmas entram na sala...Miyuki entra e abre a porta com tudo u.ú..

Miyuki:(Grita) OHAYOOOO MINA!

Senna passa por traz...

Estúpida!

Miyuki:(Vira a cara..mostra a língua) Feiosa

Senna fecha os olhos e começa a caminhar e os abre e se senta...Miyuki vai sentar com raiva...

Miyuki:Ohayoo Keii-chan!

Keiichi: ...

Miyuki: Keiichi?

Keiichi: ah,bom dia Keiichi…(voz de sono)

Miyuki:Keiichi?o.O

Keiichi:é Keiichi ué...(continuando a voz de sono)

Miyuki:mais eu sou a M-I-Y-U-K-I!

Keiichi:Miyuki?ah é Miyuki...verdade nem sei como você agüenta ela...é tão chata...(dormindo)

Miyuki:Keiichi? (pega a mala e bate em Keiichi)

Keiichi: (cai no chão) O que?

Todo mundo fica olhando para eles...

Miyuki sobe em cima de Keiichi e começa chacoalhar

Miyuki: Keiichi seu malvado..Eu te odeio (olhar maligno) por que você nunca me falo que eu era chata? Por que Keiichi?

Mizuki:Senhorita Shinay-san...eu acho que não é muito bom para a imagem de uma garota ficar sentada em cima de um menino de saia e ainda mais na escola...em plena sala de aula...

Keiichi:não deixa ela ai,não é todo dia que ela fica assim...está bom assim..mais fala para ela parar de me chacoalhar!

Miyuki: (vermelha...sai de cima do Keiichi) A.a.a.ah

Mizuki:Keiichi-san não é melhor você se levantar também...se minha aula estiver tão chata assim você por ir dormir na carteira...

Keiichi acorda mais:ahh não professora!eu sua aula está ótima...

Mizuki:então se levante!e sente na cadeira...

Keiichi se levanta e senta na cadeira...e vira para trás para falar com a Miyuki...

Keiichi:Miyu...porque eu estava no chão?

Miyuki: (bico) KEIICHI agora vem fala com a chata ne? Vai lá falar com outro (vira a cara)

Keiichi:mais porque?então você não vai me ensinar história,né??

Miyuki:NÃO!

Keiichi:então tudo bem...mais ainda não sei porque...

As horas se passavam rápido e logo chegou a hora do intervalo...Miyuki vai para o intervalo com suas amigas sem olhar na cara de Keiichi...Satoshi hoje não estava na porta e Keiichi ainda pensava o porque a Miyu não estava falando com ele e porque ele estava no chão...já não tinha ninguém na sala exceto ele e a Senna que já estava saindo antes dela sair ele se levanta e vai falar com ela...

Keiichi:Tsukihime-san!Tsukihime-san!

Senna: o que foi?

Keiichi:eu queria falar com você...

Senna:eu estou ouvindo...

Keiichi:sabe...você poderia me ajudar nas lições de história?

Senna:porque você não vai pedir à sua amiga Shinay-baka?

Keiichi:é..que ela não está falando comigo . ...e eu não sei porque...

Senna: (fala baixo)nem eu estaria falando (suspira)

Keiichi:o que?

Senna:ah nada...então vocês não estão se falando?

Keiichi:não...e você me ajuda?

Senna:eu não sei porque,mais eu vou ajudar...

Keiichi:e quando iremos começar e onde?

Senna:pode ser hoje depois das aulas...tem o jardim que dá para ver da minha janela?então ali,ele tem umas mesas para estudos em grupo...eu lhe ensinarei lá ok?

Keiichi:tudo bem...então depois da escola né?

Senna:(sai andando)é lá mesmo...

Keiichi:aaah e mais um favor?

Senna:o que?(para e fica de costas)

Keiichi:poderia ficar com você nesse intervalo?

Senna:você não tem outros amigos?vai ficar com eles...

Keiichi:mais...sabe eu queria ficar com você...

Senna:porque?

Keiichi:sei lá,poderíamos nos conhecer melhor...

Senna:e porque você acha que eu quero lhe conhecer melhor?

Keiichi:eerr..etto...acho que poderia ser melhor para agente estudar...

Senna:faça o que quiser...

Keiichi vai até ela e eles saem andando da sala e conversando...chegando no pátio do intervalo...

Senna:Keiichi-san,eu irei falar uma coisa com Satoshi...

Keiichi:eu vou junto..

Eles chegam na roda que estava sentado o Satoshi,Miyuki e mais algumas meninas...Senna chega e fica para na do lado dele...

Senna:Satoshi posso falar com você?

Miyuki:Keiichi?

Satoshi:ah sim pode sim!(pega na mão da Senna)...só um minuto,já volto (sai andando)

Miyuki:Keiichi o que você está fazendo com ela?seu traíra!

Keiichi:só estou com ela para negócios...

Miyuki:ta bom (vira a cara)..mais você continua sendo traíra...

Satoshi e Senna chega ,Satoshi senta no meio da roda de novo e Senna...

Senna:vamos Keiichi?

Miyuki: (cara de surpresa e vira a cara)...Traíra...

Toca o sinal para acabar o intervalo,e eles voltam para a sala...

Satoshi:Miyukiii!Miyuki!posso falar com você?

Miyuki:o que você quer?

Satoshi:(chega mais perto)você poderia me ajudar com a lição de história?

Miyuki:posso!hora que você quiser começar é só me chamar!

Satoshi:podemos marcar agora?

Miyuki:tá!

Satoshi:depois da escola..nas mesas de estudo do jardim?

Miyuki:Ok!

Satoshi:então marcado (sorri)

Miyuki: (sorri meio envergonhado e vermelha)

Satoshi:até!

Miyuki:a-a-a-a-até...

Satoshi:SENNA EU TE AMO!

Senna: (vermelha)Urusei!fica quieto!(e vira o rosto e fica olhando pela janela)

Miyuki:maldita!

Satoshi: (da risada e sai da sala delas)

O tempo se passa e logo está na hora de ir embora e o grupo de estudos iam começar...indo para o pátio os quatro e chegam e ver que apenas uma mesa está desocupada Keiichi e Senna sentam nela...Miyuki e Satoshi ver que o único espaço que tinha ali era na mesa do Keiichi e da Senna...

Satoshi:vamos junto na mesa da Senna?

Miyuki:ahhnn...eerr...etto..

Satoshi: (vamos e puxa ela pelo braço)

Miyuki:calmaaa!

Chegando na mesa...

Satoshi:Senna podemos nos sentar aqui?

Senna:faça o que quiser...

Os dois se sentam ,Satoshi senta na frente da Senna e Miyuki e Senna e Miyuki ficam se encarando...e então começa as explicações...Senna explicando para Keiichi e Miyuki para Satoshi,uma sempre atrapalhava a outra e elas estavam ficando irritadas,Keiichi terminou de fazer uma pagina da apostila e agora Senna começa a explicar a outra...no meio da explicação...

Miyuki: Keiichi você entendeu?

Keiichi:eerr...é claro...

Miyuki fica quieta e começa a explicar para Satoshi...e Senna...

Senna:Satoshi você está entendendo alguma coisa?

Satoshi:eeerr...etto...é claro que estou Senna...

Miyuki: (olha com cara de ódio e fala de novo com Keiichi) Mais tem certeza que entendeu?

Keiichi:é...entendi sim!

Miyuki: entendeu mesmo? Mesmo,mesmo?

Keiichi:entendi sim...gota

Senna:pera ai...você está com algum problema do jeito que eu explico?só para lembrar eu que to ensinando ao Keiichi...não você...cuida da lição do Satoshi que eu cuido da do Keiichi entendeu?

Miyuki:opaahh...quem e você pra manda em mim? (bate a Mao na mesa e levanta) eu faço o que eu quiser!

Senna: (bate a mão e levanta também)você realmente faz o que quer,mais desde que o seu jeito irritante não me atrapalhe,patética!

Miyuki:patética e você...se você esta incomodada se mude querida!...eu não quero nem saber o que você faz ou deseja fazer (sobe em cima do banco) Você e uma estranha..e chata!

Senna:ta ok então posso ser estranha e chata mais eu não vou sair daqui, você que veio de intrometida,e não sou eu que pareço que fumo maconha e fico que nem um palhaço retardado e fico subindo em cima dos meninos quando eles estão no chão!PERVETIDA!(sobre em cima do banco também)

Todo mundo olhando surpresos...

Miyuki: (cora um pouco..cara de surpresa) PERVETIDA? Euu..não eu não tenho culpa que esse idiota (aponta o dedo pro Keiichi) é um pervertido! Ero-Keiichi

Senna:realmente ele pode ser pervertido!mais não foi ele que subiu em cima dele quando estava no chão de saia e na escola!em plena SALA DE AULA!se quer fazer alguma coisa assim,não faça no meio da sala de AULA!.

Keiichi:euu...o.Õ?pervertido?

Senna e Miyuki:Urusei!(cala a boca)

Miyuki:Eu fazer alguma coisa com ele?(ri) esse TRAIRA não,não...Miyuki é menina direita!

Senna:Menina direita?não me faça rir!bom o que você tem com ele ou deixa de ter é problema seu!mais não faça piadas tão boas quanto essas...eu só não ri porque já perdeu a graça olhar para a sua cara e ouvir suas besteiras!

Miyuki:(cara de ódio) O que tenho com ele não e problema seu mesmo!...mais por que a gente ta falando disso? Eu não tenho culpa que seu NAMORADINHO pediu para EU explicar para ele!

Senna:eu seu namoradinho també...O QUE?NAMORADO?OMG!(cara de tacho e começa a rir ironicamente)

Satoshi:(começa a dar risada sem parar e quase chorar de tanto rir)

Keiichi:(começa a rir também...)

Miyuki:Por que? Não é mesmo? (olha para Keiichi) O que ta rindo? (olhar se ti pego te mato)

Senna:e quem disse que ele era meu namorado?

Satoshi e Keiichi:ahahahhaha...namorado?

Miyuki:Ta na cara Querida! Me fala se não é? Então vocês são o que?

Satoshi:(dando risada)ELA É MINHA IRMÃ!

Senna:IRMÃOS GÊMEOS!

Miyuki: O que? (cara de surpresa e de idiota) I-i-irmao?

Senna:é gêmeos!(desce do banco e vai até o Satoshi e pega a mão dele)...Keiichi-kun!vamos terminar amanhã, ta?não vale a pena ficar aqui!até!(puxa o Satoshi e sai andando)

Keiichi:tudo bem,até!

Miyuki:(ainda surpresa) O.o irmãos gêmeos?

Keiichi:(vai para o lado de Miyuki)é gêmeos não sabia?

Miyuki: NÃO! Keiichi você sabia?

Keiichi:sabia... ela me (interrompido)

Miyuki:(interrompe) O quee? (bate em Keiichi)

Keiichi:Aiii! Ela me conto só hoje!e você não estava falando comigo...

Todo mundo ainda olhando para a cara de Miyuki comentando...chamando ela de louca...

Miyuki: Mais vem (puxa)


	4. Capitolo 4

No fim das aulas

Saindo da escola sai Satoshi conversando com a Senna sua irmã e Keiichi com a Miyuki...Miyuki vai correndo até a Senna e para na frente dela...

Miyuki:Senna-chan (com muita vergonha) Q-q-queria te pedir desculpas por hoje..e porque eu não sabia...eu não queria te provocar..a gente pode se torna amigas?

Satoshi:(cutuca Senna e fala baixo no ouvido dela)..aceita vai...ela ta te pedindo desculpas...

Senna:mais...Satoshi?

Satoshi:Senna!eu sou seu irmão vai velho!

Senna:por três minutos ¬¬

Satoshi:mais sou mais velho!

Senna:mas...mas?

Satoshi:mais nada!

Senna:Anwooou!tudo bem...

Miyuki: ...?

Senna:ok ta tudo bem,está desculpada!(vira o rosto)

Satoshi: (cutuca ela forte)Senna..?não tem mais alguma coisa?

Senna:Nii-nii!...(olha com cara de raiva,vira para Miyuki um pouquinho vermelha sem querer dar o braço a torcer)..e enquanto sermos amigas?..eerr...boom...não prometo nada,mais podemos tentar! (vira o rosto de novo)

Miyuki: (cara de feliz) Uhuuuuu!...quee bomm (pula na Senna e começa a puxar ela e falando) Entãoo...(sai andando falando com Senna)

Senna:ou...pera ai!eu não prometi nada (sendo puxada)anwooou!...Nii-nii!Keiichi!

Keiichi e Satoshi:(dando risada)ahhh!termos que ir em um lugar!virem boas amigas certo?

Senna:(cara de nervosa)Miseráveis!

Miyuki: Ok! (sorrisão) Ate mais Keii-chan, Satoshi-kun

Senna:ah,e porque eu to sendo puxada por você?

Miyuki: (solta) Ahhh...Desculpa

Senna:(arruma o uniforme)ah bom...então...

Miyuki: (olha para frente) Ahhhhh...Sorvete - (sai puxando Senna)

Senna:anwooou!de novo nãão!

Miyuki: (sorri) Senna qual sorvete você quer?

Senna:eu quero Sundy de morango...

Miyuki:Ok! Humm...Eu quero um...Ahhh...da dois Sundy de morango!

Moço:Haaai!

O moço pega os sorvetes e entrega para as meninas Miyuki sorrindo pega os dois e entrega um Sundy para a Senna...elas se viram e uma menina vem em direção a Senna esbarra nela...deixando conseqüências...

Senna:(cara de tacho e surpresa ao mesmo tempo olhando para a sua blusa do uniforme)MEU UNIFORME!

Menina:Ah desculpa...puxa desculpa foi sem querer!(pega um lenço do bolso)

Senna:Não precisa...(pega o seu lenço)eu limpo...(e começa a limpar)

Miyuki:Oie!..Meu nome é Miyuki! (sorri)...Shinay Miyuki!

Menina...Oie.meu..meu...nome é...eu sou...eu...(chorando)...Himura Akemi...

Miyuki: (olha para Senna) Olha o que você fez com ela Senna-chan

Senna:eu?mais eu não fiz...ei pera ai porque você ta me dando bronca?

Miyuki:E por que você fez a menina chora!

Akemi: A culpa e toda minha!

Senna:viu fica me acusando antes de saber ¬¬...e não me dá mais broncas como se fosse minha mãe !

Miyuki: Desculpa Senna-chan,(olha para Akemi) Mais o que aconteceu?

Akemi:você me ouviriam(olhinhos brilhando cheios de lagrimas)...

Senna:agente n-...

Antes de Senna Responde:

Miyuki: É claro!

Senna:lá vai eu...(suspira)

Miyuki: então o que aconteceu?

Senna:pelos menos vamos nos sentar...(sai andando em direção ao banco)vocês vem?

Miyuki: Vamos sim (indo puxando Akemi)

Senna: (se senta...)

Miyuki: (senta junto com Akemi)...Senna-chan segura meu sorvete pra mim?

Senna:seguro (pega o sorvete)

Miyuki: Ahh..agora vamos começar sorri

Akemi: e-e-e-e (gota)

Akemi:eu só tenho uma amiga desde que entrei aqui na escola...isso foi na quinta série...ela se tornou minha irmã,todo mundo a criticava porque ela andava comigo...e o povo da minha sala não gosta de mim...eu não sei o porque...e agora ela...e...ela (começando a chorar)...vai sair da escola...eu vou ficar sozinha como sempre!

Senna:ahh,patética eu não tenho amigas desde que cheguei aqui...tive apenas uma...só que...

Akemi:só que?

Senna:nada...ela se mudou e fiquei sozinha desde a 2ª série..então para de chorar (começa a comer o sorvete)

Miyuki:E euu?

Senna: (comendo o sorvete)você o que?

Miyuki: Eu sou sua amiga . 

Senna:ahhn...que eu saiba..eu te conheci hoje...e até três minutos atrás éramos inimigas...e eu falei que não prometia nada!

Akemi: mais e aquele menino bonito que você sempre anda da minha sala..acho que e seu namorado não é?os dois combina!

Senna: (cara de nervosa)...NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!ANWOOU É MEU IRMÃO!IRMÃO!GÊMEO!

Akemi: Nossa...desculpa eu não sabia! (pensamento) sua grossa...(encarando Senna)

Miyuki: (levanta e começa a gritar) Viuu não só eu!

Quem estava ali e quem estava passando,ficaram olhando para Miyuki...

Miyuki:eerr..beem..ettoo...(gota)

Senna:URUSEI MIYUKI-CHAN!(puxa para baixo a fazendo a sentar de novo)

Miyuki: Você me chamo de Miyuki-chan (olhos brilhando)

Senna:(gota,cara de nervosinha fecha os olhos)chamei e daí?

Miyuki:Aii - ela me chamo de Miyuki-chan (toda alegrinha não ligando para que a Senna fala)

Akemi:eerr...etoo...gentee?(gota) (pensamento) depois eu que sou louca!

Senna: (comendo o sorvete)ah desculpa!vamos continuar!

Miyuki: (olha envergonhada) Desculpa! . mais se agora você vai ficar sozinha por que não muda para a minha sala e quer ser nossa amiga?

Senna: (engasga com o sorvete e abre os olhos)cof...cof cof...!aiii!anwoou...cof ,cof!...o que?

Miyuki:(olha para Senna) O que foi?

Senna:cof,cof o que você disse?

Miyuki:Para Akemi ser nossa amiga e pra mudar de sala ;D

Senna:mais eu...

Akemi:se você não quiserem...vocês nunca iam querer alguém tão rejeitada!

Miyuki: ( bate na perna de Senna) Nós queremos!não é Senna (cara de psicopata)

Senna:cof,cof (cara de assustada)q-queremos...cof...

Miyuki: (cara de psicopata ainda) Bom mesmo (sorri e vira para Akemi) E Akemi-chan você muda de sala!?

Akemi: (cara de assustada²)ah..m-mudo sim! Claro!

Miyuki:então vamos agora lá,né?

Senna:mais agora...eu acho que teria de ir para casa...porque meu...nii-nii...

Miyuki: (aponta para frente) olha eles lá na frente...a gente fala com eles!(sai puxando as duas)

Senna:anwoou ¬¬

Akemi:eer (gota)

Miyuki:Satoshiiii!Keii-chaaan!

Satoshi:veja ali,já conseguiram uma nova amiguinha!

Keiichi:é,bonitinhas não?(dando risada)

Satoshi: Orra!

Senna:miseráveis...

Miyuki: ( começa a acenar) Keii-chan Satoshi-kun Oi!

Akemi: (cochicha no ouvido da Miyuki) Quem são eles?São bonitos!

Miyuki: Ahh eles..Satoshi-kun e o irmão da Senna e Keii-chan e o TRAIRA (afirmando) Ele e um pervertido cuidado não de bola para ele . 

Senna: (pensa: ela só fala isso por que não quer ninguém dando encima do seu namorado..super gota)

Keiichi e Satoshi chegam ate lá...

Os dois: Oie! Quem e ela?

Antes de Akemi se apresentar Miyuki interrompe...

Miyuki: Ela e a Himura Akemi ela e da sua sala Satoshi ;D

Satoshi:verdade..eu já a vi!(sorri gentilmente,e estende a mão),Sou Tsukihime Satoshi,prazer Akemi-chan...

Akemi:prazer...(vai saindo vários coraçõeszinhos dela e naquele momento ela só vê ela e o Satoshi)

Miyuki: (aparece com uma agulha e começa a estoura os corações )então..né...

Akemi: (pensamento) estraga prazer!

Senna:isso ainda não vai dar certo!o.Õ

Akemi:eerr... . 

Miyuki: (cara de psicopata para Akemi)

Satoshi:o que houve?

Akemi:(gota)eer...(pensamento) o que Miyuki ta olhando?

Senna: (puxa Miyuki para um canto)para com isso!

Miyuki:O que eu fiz?

Senna:se você não parar...mais pera ai!porque eu to fazendo isso?o.Õ..OMG!

Miyuki: se preocupando comigo então ?

Senna: (um pouquinho vermelhinha)Claro que não!(vira o rosto)...e além do mais..vamos voltar!(sai andando)

Miyuki:(sai andando atrás e vê Keiichi falando com Akemi e pula nele) K-E-I-I-C-H-I!

Keiichi:(ri e abraça)

Akemi: (cochicha com Senna) O que ela tem na cabeça?

Senna: Não pergunte para mim!

Senna:(pega na mão no Keiichi o puxa)porque você ta falando com ela?e sua namorado ali?

Keiichi:namorada?AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!eu namorado dela?até parece...

Senna:(vermelhinha e meio envergonhada)porque,não é não?

Keiichi:claro que não(olhando para Senna)

Miyuki: (entra de penetra) Ela ta com ciúmes! Keii-chan

Senna:(envergonhada vermelha balançando a cabeça)..n-não...não to não!n-não...não!(para de balançar a cabeça e fica batendo o pé no chão)URUSEI,URUSEI,URUSEI,URUSEI,URUSEI,URUSEI.

Akemi: Vai saber!...você ta igual um pimentão!

Senna: (começa a encarar Akemi)

Miyuki: (olha para Senna) Ta sim quer ver? (puxa o Keiichi e abraça)

Keiichi: (cora um pouquinho)

Senna:hã?LARGA ELE!(brava)

Akemi: Quueee fofo!

Miyuki:(solta o Keiichi..olha para ele) Viu como ela ta! (sorri)

Keiichi:(chega mais perto da Senna e passa a mão no rosto dela sorrindo e fala)...calma!eu só tenho olhos para você!

Miyuki:(surpresa olhinhos brilhantes)Kawaii!

Akemi: Por que sempre fico de castiçal?

Senna:(muito surpresa e vermelhinha...dá um tapa na cara do Keiichi,mais fraquinho..só com força de virar o rosto do Keiichi)anwoou!(se vira e vai correndo para o Satoshi)Nii-nii!

Satoshi:(rindo!)vem cá...(e abraça ela)..que isso Keiichi é minha irmã!

Senna:(com tanta vergonha que abraça o Satoshi e esconde o rosto nele)

Miyuki: Se ta bem Keii-chan?

Keiichi:(com a mão aonde foi o tapa)to...ela bateu tão fraco que só virou meu rosto...que mão macia (cara de bobo)...

Miyuki: Keii-chan mão macia ne? Pra que?

Keiichi:mais sério...ela tinha mão macia...tão macia...(acord)...Ou...cala a boca Miyuki!FICA QUIETA MIYU!

Miyuki:ta ta ta! Assim você me deixa louca!

Keiichi:(vai até a Miyuki)mais o que eu fiz Miyu?

Miyuki: Keii-chan Baka Baka Baka! (idiota) (balança a cabeça) E TRAIRA!

Keiichi:porque traíra também...?

Miyuki:Você sabe! (pega o braço dele..e sai puxando indo para Senna)

Senna falando com a Akemi...

Akemi:então eu posso mudar para a sala de vocês?

Senna:faça o que quiser!

Akemi:(gota)aiii ela podia se tão grossa!

Miyuki:(vai até a Akemi coloca a mão no ombro dela)Não liga não!ela é áspera assim mesmo!

Senna:áspera...?(vira o rosto)hrum!

Miyuki:(dando risada)vamos mudar você logo! (puxa e sai andando..Grita)Vem Senna!

Senna:como se eu fosse cachorro!tch!

Satoshi:ah Miyuki-chan,ela gosta de puxar os outros,não?

Keiichi:é que você não viu nada ainda!(gota)

Satoshi:então,acho que nem quero ver (gota)

Keiichi:se você conseguir!(gota maior)

Satoshi:(gota maior ainda)

Senna:ei,vocês dois!não vem junto?Satoshi você vai ir!você não vai me deixar junto daquela louca de novo!

Satoshi:vou?

Senna:ah vai!(dá u puxão no Satoshi)vem logo!

Satoshi:e você não vai vim?

Keiichi:é acho que prefiro ficar aqui!

Satoshi:então,fica aqui sozinho!

Keiichi:sozinho?eu tenho amor a vida!

Senna:Oooh!ele pensa!

Keiichi:o que você quis dizer com isso?

Senna:ah vem logo Satoshi(da mais um puxão e sai andando)

Keiichi:eu não vou...

Miyuki: (Grita) KEIICHI cadê você vem logo! Quer morre?

Akemi: Não não mata ele!

Keiichi: Melhor eu ir! Tenho amor a minha vida!

Miyuki: Eu quero você aqui antes de eu conta ate 10...1...2...3...4...

Keiichi: E melhor eu me apressa! (sai correndo)

Miyuki: 5...6...7...

Satoshi: (pensa: Ele e um cachorro mesmo dela... Super gota)

Senna: Patético!

Miyuki: (olha para trás, vê Keiichi e para de contar)

Keiichi:to aqui!

Chegando na diretoria...a Coordenadora não quer deixar Akemi mudar de sala...


	5. Capitolo 5

Professora Mizuki aparece com um copinho de café na mão...

Mizuki:o que tem eu?

Miyuki:professora por favor deixa a Akemi entrar na nossa sala?

Mizuki:ah infelizmente não posso!

Senna:porque?

Mizuki:eu estive falando com a Professora Anna! E ela disse que as notas de Akemi estavam baixas!e só se ela tiver notas altas!

Senna:professora vem aqui?(puxa ela para um canto e começa a conversar com ela e depois de um tempo volta)

Miyuki:o que você tava conversando com ela?

Senna:ela disse que só irá deixar ela entrar se fazer um trabalho...e nesse trabalho agente vai ter que ajudar,ou seja,ela disse que nós três vamos ter que fazer um trabalho...

Akemi:trabalho...? ahh não!

Satoshi:como você convenceu ela?Subornou?

Senna:Urusei Satoshi!

Miyuki:então vamos fazer o trabalho?

Senna:vai ser bom para estudar!

Akemi:ah obrigada (e abraça as duas) vocês vão me adora como amiga!

Senna:me solta!anwooou!

Miyuki:ebaaa!

Akemi:então começou a chover e agente viemos por esse atalho?

Senna:é!essa é nossa história...

Miyuki:e vocês tinham que contar ela inteira?

Akemi: Ahh! Não e tão ruim assim!

Senna:Sim!PORQUE ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!e ainda por cima ainda estamos dentro dessa casa!

Akemi:isso é verdade concordo com a Hime!

Senna:eu já disse para você não me chamar assim!aaahh...anwoou eu desisto!

Miyuki:uh hime então?

Senna:ah meu deus outra!eu to com frio!

Akemi:vamos levantar e vê se a chuva ta mais calma?

Miyuki:VAMOS PELO O AMOR DE DEUS!

Senna:essa é minha fala!

Akemi: vamos logo!

Elas se levantaram e foram descendo as escadas...e na metade da escada elas ouviram um barulho na cozinha.Elas foram para a cozinha cuidadosamente e lentamente na chegando lá viram que a cozinha estava muito suja e empoeirada...Senna viu uma faca encima da pia da cozinha..então ela vira para falar com Miyuki e Akemi..nisso a faca voa no cabelo dela cortando um pedaço, todas olham assustada para frente..nisso todas vem um mostro (demônio)...o monstro saiu correndo e pulou encima da Senna,ela colocou suas mãos enfrente na altura do rosto,assim o mostro vem para cima dela..e quando chega perto a um campo invisível que o bloqueia,assim o mostro toma um choque e voa para traz,Senna tenta escapar correndo, mais o mostro vem para cima de novo,Miyuki vê que o mostro ira consegui pegar Senna então Miyuki abraça Senna,Miyuki balança a mão na diagonal e o monstro e cortado no meio e morto! As meninas muito assustadas correm para frente da porta e a abrem...Elas saem correndo para fora da casa e param em frente da casa muito assuntadas.

Akemi: o que vocês fizeram lá dentro? (confusa e muito assustada)

Senna: (olha para a mãos assustadae suas mãos suando)E-eu nã...não sei o q-que eu fiz...

Miyuki: (quase chorando..assustada)M-mas o que era isso?

Todas ficam olhando para a casa

Akemi: De qualquer jeito vamos sair correndo daqui! E rápido!

Todas saem correndo desesperadamente de lá!

Elas correm e correm mais parecia que a rua não tinha fim... Miyuki tropeça no chão..então Senna e Akemi ajudam a Miyuki a se levantar..mais quando todas olham em volta elas notam que elas estão em uma rua atrás do colégio,Miyuki e Akemi começam a chora aliviadas...Mais Miyuki esta com a perna machucada...então Senna chama Satoshi,Senna e Akemi sentam Miyuki na calçada e esperam Satoshi aparecer...depois de um tempo Satoshi aparece junto com o seu mordomo no carro...Satoshi ajuda Miyuki a entra no carro e todas entram também..Assim em pouco tempo todas estavam na casa de Senna..Dentro da casa:

Satoshi foi busca curativos para o machucado de Miyuki...

Miyuki: Senna por que aconteceu aquilo? (desesperada e muito assustada)

Senna: (segurando o braço) Eu não sei, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo...

Akemi: Mais o que era aquela rua,o que era aquela casa?

Miyuki: (começa a chora)

Akemi: Calma Miyuki! Tudo vai se resolve...espero!

Satoshi chega e ajoelha e começa a fazer o curativo no joelho de Miyuki...

Satoshi: Mais por que vocês estão muito molhadas e a Miyuki-chan esta machucada?

As três começam a olhar uma para a pensando se contava para ele a verdade!

Miyuki: Chega! Vamos contar tudo que esta acontecendo para ele!

Senna: Eu não sei, se o Nii-nii vai acreditar!

Akemi: Também acho que ele não vai acreditar!

Miyuki: mesmo ela nos achando loucas temos que contar,pois, primeiro ele e nosso amigo..e eu já tenho muito confiança nele...e segundo se acontecer de novo isso? E se for na frente dele?

Satoshi: Gente fala logo (vira para Senna) ­ Senna você sempre me contou tudo,agora você não confia mais em mim?

Senna: (olha para bem para Satoshi e fecha os olhos e cruza os braços)ok,iremos contar para ele!

Todas: Ok!

Miyuki: deixa que eu conto..e assim...Nos três estávamos indo para casa da Akemi fazer o trabalho..então começou a chove..e eu a santa anta quis pegar um atalho..nesse atalho nos se perdemos...e encontramos uma casa..então nos entramos nela..lá encontramos um gargantilha..um brinco e um bracelete...depois de muito tempo lá dentro ouvimos um barulho então fomos ver o que era..quando chegamos lá demos de cara com um mostro..assim não sei como..conseguimos derrotar ele e saímos correndo de lá ...

Satoshi: mais que gargantilha brinco e bracelete?

Miyuki: Aqui no meu pescoço (mostrando o pescoço)

Akemi: Aqui na dedo? (apontando) não é lindo?

Senna abre os olhos: Aqui no meu braço (estende o braço e mostra o braço)...

Satoshi: mais eu não to vendo nada!


	6. Capitolo  6

Satoshi: mais eu não to vendo nada!

Senna:não?então quem sabe se eu...(cara de pensativa)me da sua mão Satoshi..(pega a mão do Satoshi e faz ele toca no bracelete)

Depois de tocar no bracelete Satoshi conseguiu ver a jóias.

Satoshi: O que e isso? (assustado) por que agora só eu consegui vê-lo?

Akemi: Eu to ficando com medo...isso e muito estranho!

Akemi: O que era aquele tipo de poder?

Senna: Eu não sei..eu tenho um breve pressentimento que a gente descubra só voltando lá...

Satoshi: Vocês vão voltar?

Satoshi muito preocupado começa a falar:

Satoshi: Vocês não podem voltar lá! Vocês estão loucas? Ou querem um psicólogo?Nunca vou deixa vocês voltarem lá!..Senna eu só seu irmão mais velho!Nem pense em voltar lá! Você esta proibida Onee!

Senna: Mais Nii-nii eu preciso voltar lá! (pensamento mais velho por 3 minutos!)

Akemi: Precisamos muito Tsukihime-chan por favor!

Miyuki: Muito mesmo Satoshi-kun por favor deixa a gente voltar!

Senna:mais Satoshi eu tenho que ir não importa como!

Satoshi: se é realmente verdade o que vocês falaram é muito perigoso vocês irem...

Senna: se for realmente?você nem confia na gente,eu sabia que não podia ter te contado,não ia dar em nada só em mais complicações!vocês as vezes é um peso na minha vida!me proíbe das coisas!

Satoshi: Senna...mais eu não posso deixar...você não vai!e nem nenhuma de vocês!peso?

Akemi: Satoshi-kun...por favor! Eu sei que você só quer nossa segurança mais temos que ir!

Satoshi: se nossos pais estivessem vivos,eles...

Senna:mais não estão!realmente...é verdade...se eles estivessem vivos...mais não estão!...

Satoshi:você fala como se estivesse sozinha...

Senna: para falar a verdade eu acho que sempre estive sozinha!você é patético!

Satoshi: Senna!

Akemi: Calma gente! Brigar agora não vai adiantar!

Senna:me deixa em paz!você só quer mandar em mim e além de tudo não confia em mim!talvez nunca confiou...talvez sempre me achou estranha mesmo!eu to cansada dessa briga inútil não vai levar a lugar nenhum mesmo...licença..(Senna sai correndo e subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto e Miyuki e Akami a seguem...)

Miyuki: Senna? Você ta bem?

Senna:ah claro estou Miyuki porque não estaria?ah gomen,obrigada...só um pouco nervosa...

As três meninas estão no quarto...Miyuki está sentada na cama...Akami e Senna estão em pé...

Miyuki: como a nos vamos voltar para aquela casa?

Senna:eu tenho um plano...

Akemi:qual? Fala!

Senna:bom Satoshi não ira deixar eu sair certo?mesmo se eu falar que vou na casa de uma de vocês ele irá me proibir,porque ele vai desconfiar...to errada?

Miyuki: Ta certa!

Senna:bom...uma de nós teria que distrair o Satoshi enquanto as outras duas forem fugir...

Akemi:e quem vai distrair?

Senna:ai quem entra em cena é a Miyuki..com o pretexto de ir para casa por causa do joelho..ela vai ligar para o motorista dela...e ficar lá em baixo esperando só que com o Satoshi distraindo ele...Eu e Akemi iremos fugir...

Akemi:como? Por acaso agente vai sair daqui voando?

Senna:aqui na minha janela tem em frente uma árvore...e ela é bem encostada é fácil de descer por ela..mais tem que ter equilíbrio para passar no galho que liga a janela e arvore...entendeu?

Akemi:hum entendi...tomara que de certo!

Miyuki: eu não vou poder pular!

Senna:e o que eu falei?¬¬...que você vai com o seu motorista...mais calma essa é a primeira parte do plano...

Senna:na segunda vai agir assim...iremos pular e seu motorista irá chegar e você vai fazer pegar agente na esquina da sua casa...de lá você vai pedir para ele deixar agente perto da escola...entendeu?e mais uma coisa quando você estiver falando com o Satoshi fala para ele que eu não vou sair do quarto que se ele vim aqui ele vai se arrepender!

Akemi:humm...bom plano...

Senna:é um bem simples,não tenho tempo para ficar elaborando um bom agora______

Miyuki: Okey! Entendido!

Senna:então vamos começar a agir!

Akemi e Miyuki: Vamos!

Miyuki: (vai descendo lentamente e encontra Satoshi no meio da escada)­ Satoshi-kun vou ir embora, O Keiichi esta me esperando,você pode me ajudar a descer as escadas?

Satoshi: (sorri) Claro,(ajuda ela a descer a escada no ultimo degrau), Miyuki-chan mais como você vai embora?

Miyuki: (sorri) Ahh...eu chamei meu motorista! (de propósito Miyuki finge que tropeça e cai em cima de Satoshi, Ele fica um pouco vermelho)

Satoshi: Você esta bem?

Miyuki: (vermelha) E-e-e estou bem! Obrigada!

Satoshi levanta e ajuda Miyuki a levantar , Satoshi pega no colo Miyuki , e ela fica muito vermelha...

Satoshi: Você não pode ficar se esforçando! Você esta muito machucada e até parece que esta com febre! (sorri... Começa a andar com Miyuki no colo e pergunta) Você quer espera lá fora ou fica no sofá?

Miyuki: (muito corada)e-e-e l-l-lá Fo... (se lembra do plano) Ahhh no sofá!

Satoshi: (ri) Porque você não ia falar lá fora?

Miyuki: Ahh e que to muito sol lá fora!

Satoshi: (gota) Sol? Mais ta chovendo!

Miyuki: (super gota)

Satoshi resolve levar Miyuki para fora,mais quando eles saem Senna e Akemi estão passando por lá! Miyuki muito assustada tentando distrair Satoshi o empurra e cai encima dele,cara a cara,os dois ficam corados (vermelhos)

Senna: (fala baixo) O que ela ta fazendo com meu irmão?

Akemi: (puxa Senna) Vamos logo!Fica moscando!

Senna: (pensa) Maldita! Fica se aproveitando do Satoshi! Ela vai pagar! . 

Miyuki: (corada) A-a-ah Satoshi-kun

Akemi: Hmmm..sei sei! ¬¬

Satoshi: (Olha para Miyuki corado,chega o motorista,Satoshi toma um susto.levanta e ajuda Miyuki ir ate lá) Você esta bem Miyuki-chan?

Miyuki: (sorri.meio envergonhadamente...corada) To sim ! Gomen! Gomen! Satoshi-kun! Eu não que... (motorista buzina de novo!)

Satoshi: Que isso!E melhor você ir agora!

Miyuki: Hai! (indo ate o carro, chegando à porta fala) Ahh..Satoshi-kun...e melhor você não ir no quarto da Senna, Ela vai ficar o dia inteiro lá,e se você for nem quero ver! . 

Satoshi: Ahh! Mais agora não vou!ela esta de cabeça quente! Só depois que ela estiver calma!

Miyuki: Hai! (sorri) Sayonara (Adeus) Satoshi-kun! Ja ne!(Ate mais) (entra no carro)

Satoshi: Sayonara!

Depois de um tempo,Miyuki encontra Senna e Akami no lugar combinado!

Senna: Demoro hein! Porque? Ficou muito encima do meu Nii-nii?

Miyuki: (cora) Não foi minha culpa . 

Senna: Não! Foi você que derrubou ele e ficou em cima! Eu vi! De longe mais vi!

Miyuki: E-e-e q-que!

Akemi: Para você duas! Vamos logo encontra essa rua idiotas!

Senna: (vira a cabeça para o lado ,olha na janela e vê uma rua bem perto onde estavam) Olha! Vamos procurar aqui! (aponta)

Miyuki: Vamos descer? Miyuki fala para o motorista parar o carro,e fala que mais tarde liga para ele para encontrá-las nesse local

Motorista: Hai!

As três dessem do carro e o motorista vão embora e elas começam a procurar a rua!...Se passaram duas horas...Akemi cansada se apóia na parede e cai para dentro dela!

Senna Miyuki: Akemi? Cadê você?

Akemi? Aqui! Eu achei a rua!

Senna e Miyuki: Onde? (As duas tentam passar mais não conseguem)

Akemi: Tentem pensar na rua! Tentem lembra como ela e! se concentrem!

Senna: (Fecha os olhos se concentram e vai passando lentamente...Senna consegue passar)

Miyuki: Senna? Senna? Aii . Eu to sozinha! (tentando se concentrar..depois de um tempo se concentra e cai com tudo no chão )Aii . 

Akemi: (Começa a ri) baka (idiota)

Senna: Patético!

Miyuki: (levanta ) Eu to bem! Eu to bem! (envergonhada)

Senna: (vira e sai andando) Vamos logo! (Miyuki e Akemi começam a andar também ...todas começam a observar cuidadosamente)

Miyuki: Aii! Que chato! Vamos correr!

Todas saem correndo procurando a casa,até encontrá-la..e depôs elas a encontram lá entram cuidadosamente

Miyuki: (Agarra o braço de Senna) Ahh se aparecer alguns monstros?

Senna: Vira Mulherr! Vamos ir logo lá em cima!

Sobem...lá encima entram no quarto cada uma vai ate onde encontraram a jóias,ai Miyuki Akemi, abrem o porta jóias e o baú e não encontram nada, Senna por sua vez encontra um cristal,ela o pega e passa o bracelete encima e o cristal começa a brilhar,Senna tem uma idéia, juntar todas a jóias,Nesse momento todas conseguem tirar suas jóias,nisso o cristal começa brilhar mais e elas o põem encima da mesa!,do cristal aparece um holograma de uma maga...muito pequena perecendo uma criança, assim começa a falar com as meninas!

Maga: Ola meu nome e Anne! Você estão em outra dimensão em um universo paralelo,mais na sua língua, "outro mundo"


	7. Capitolo 7

Miyuki: Outro mundo? (grita)

Akemi: Cala a boca! E deixa ela falar...ela e apenas um Holograma!

Anne: Vocês estão **Rass****emb****ler**** de**** so****rcie****r** na **Soc****iét****é**** de ****ma****giq****ue**, na **Soc****iét****é**** de**** ma****giq****ue** como já deu pra perceber,ou notar esse mundo e proibido entrada de humanos comuns,só magos,bruxos,etc...então vocês não são pessoas comuns,vocês devem ter alta elevação de magia no seu sangue...bem mais vocês vieram para saber o que são seus poderes!...Seus poderes foram feitos da magia do 3 mais forte magos casa um possuindo um elemento!...**Laurice Moor**,**G****r****a****l****f****f****t**** R****a****i****t****o**,**l****a****m****y****f****e****i****t****e**** V****o****n**...apenas só dessedentes dessas grandes famílias podem usar esse objetos,as três só conseguiram entrar aqui porque eu dei a permissão...mais o congresso dos magos sabiam que os demônios já iam se libertar de novo para o seu mundo...

Miyuki: Que demônios?

Bom isso eu ia exmplicar!

Miyuki: Desculpa! Aii! Mais ela é um Holograma!

Senna: Urusei! (cala a boca)

Miyuki: Ok! Mais ela...(Akemi e Senna batem em Miyuki) Aii (com a mãos onde elas bateram)

Senna: Urusei!

Anne: Posso continuar?

Senna, Miyuki, Akemi: Hai!

Anne: Prosseguindo... Vocês já devem ter enfrentado um demônio hoje de manhã?

Miyuki: Aquele monstro que a gente enfrentou mais cedo?

Anne: É sim...isso e chamado de Demônio,eles vem habitando esse mundo a muito tempo,para acabar com essa praga os três grandes magos selaram os demônios dentro desse cristal que esta sendo transmitida esse Holograma,e os demônios se libertariam se o cristal fosse quebrado..E então esses objetos foram criados para caso se o cristal for quebrado os descendentes teriam uma parte dos poderes para combater esses monstros...

Senna: Desculpe...mais o cristal não esta quebrado!

Anne: Tem certeza? Olhe direito (sorri)

Nesse instante o cristal se parte em vários fragmentos,Anne sai do Hologram, esses fragmentos se espalham... Todas se assustam

Miyuki: Um gato? (assustada)

Anne: Sou eu Anne...é que no seu mundo e melhor eu ficar nessa forma,não acha mais conveniente?

Miyuki: No nosso mundo?

Anne: E eu tenho a missão de acompanhar vocês em sua jornada...

Senna: Nossa jornada?

Anne: Agora como vocês liberaram os demônios (interrompida)

Akemi: Como nos que libertamos os demônios?

Anne: Como eu disse o **Rass****emb****ler**** de**** so****rcie****r** já sabiam o que iria acontecer...Quando vocês entraram aqui pela primeira vez...foi sem permissão e isso abriu uma rachadura no cristal e dessa rachadura saiu alguns demônios mais se continuasse assim o cristal ia se quebrar totalmente,então suas vidas iriam ser sacrificadas,mais vocês conseguiram usar essas jóias e então sua missão e conseguir selar os monstros de novo e ajuntar o fragmentos novamente.

Akemi:Sacrificadas?

Miyuki:eu morrer...?

Anne:sim você iram ser sacrificadas...

Senna:mais,e se agente não aceitar essa missão?

Anne:e quem disse que você tem que aceitar ou não,é uma ordem!

Miyuki:ordens de quem?

Anne:ordens da Rassembler de sorcier...como eu ia continuar (interrompida novamente)

Miyuki:o que?xingando a minha vó?

Akemi: êêêêê trem burro não sabe inglês não?

Senna:isso é francês,sem cérebros...

Akemi:ahh foi mal!você sabe que eu não sou muito boa em francês...

Miyuki:hã?francês aonde?

Senna:ai meu deus!já deu para saber que vocês não sabem nada mesmo!(cruza os braços)

Anne:continuando (interrompida novamente...)

Miyuki:(brisando) o que significa isso?

Akemi:(Akemi entediada e sentada no chão)...fomeee...

Senna:(olha para a Akemi)...patética...gota...ou ignorante significa Congresso de Magos...

Miyuki:ahhhh!mais o que você falou?

Akemi: ...fomeee!

Anne:pode continuar?

Miyuki:pode...(pensa:mais ainda não entendi)

Anne:continuando e se der sem interrupções...primeira coisa que vocês devem no mínimo saber...Taijutsu!

Miyuki:xingando minha vó de novo eu vou contar para ela...

Akemi:para de ser burra idiota!...fomee...

Miyuki:então o que é?

Akemi:não pergunta para mim,pergunta para Senna!ela não é dondoncona?

Senna:(suspira ainda braços cruzados)URUSEI!...Taijutsu para mentes insignificantes como as suas entenderem é luta corpo-a-corpo!

Miyuki:ahhhh ta!

Anne:sim,Taijutsu é luta corpo-a-corpo...todas vocês deveriam saber né...

Miyuki:(brisando...acorda...)ah é verdade como você sabe nosso nome?agora que percebi!

Senna:gota

Anne: (gota maior ainda)...eeerr...adivinha?

Akemi:fomeeeeeeeeeeee!

Miyuki: (gota) eu não sei,(mão na cintura,balançando a cabeça) se eu to perguntando!

Senna:URUSEI!

Miyuki:porque eu?

Anne:eeerrr...(duas gotas)..e então alguma de vocês sabem lutar Taijutsu?

Miyuki:eu não sei lutar Tataizutso!

Anne:não seria Taijutsu?

Miyuki:é isso mesmo!(sorri,gota)


	8. Capitolo 8

Senna:eu sei...

Todas olham para a Akemi...

Akemi:hambúrguer...

Anne:eu,realmente eu acho que ela não sabe...Senna você poderia me mostrar seu Taijutsu?

Senna:como?

Anne: (olha para Miyuki)...hum...

Miyuki:eu?eu não!(vai para atrás da Akemi)...olha ela é melhor ela é mais concentrada que eu!

Akemi:mais eu to aqui morrendo de fome e ninguém liga pra eu,quer saber é tchau para todo mundo!que eu vou ir embora e vou ali na cantina da esquina...

Senna:eerr...que cantina?

Akemi:sei lá que cantina,eu acho uma por aê...

Miyuki:ííí a da esquina!

Akemi:é eu vou mesmo lá para comer...

Senna:se assustaVOCÊ VAI LÁ PARA COMER?o.Õ...OMG!

Akemi:não é isso que vocês estão pensando!

Miyuki: (olhar malicioso) ela gosta de comer...

Akemi:tchau!tchau para vocês!

Miyuki: (vai até a Senna) mais como ela vai sair desse mundo!

Senna:e eu vou lá saber?ela quer comer é problema dela...o.Õ

Akemi: O tia que eu esqueci o nome,onde é que tem coisa para comer aqui?

Anne: ( brava)TIA?

Akemi: é!é você mesmo eu quero saber onde é que tem coisa para comer!

Anne: TIA?rãm!e como é que eu vou saber?e eu não sou tia!

Akemi:ahh!mais eu te considero como tia!você é mais velha!eu quero comer hambúrguer...

Anne:já disse que não sou sua tia!mais velha?aahh!que respeito!

Akemi:ah sei lá,faz uma mágica para aparecer um hambúrguer...

Anne:posso prosseguir?

Akemi:não eu não vou quero um hambúrguer agora,eu não vou fazer nada sem comer,não consigo pensar de barriga vazia!eu já estou de saco cheio,nem que eu faço eu mesma!

Miyuki: (gota)quer saber de uma coisa para você não ter fome?pensa no que você vai comer que passa a fome...

Akemi:não é a mesma coisa,eu preciso sentir o gosto e pegar ele...

Senna: (gota)brigando por causa de um hambúrguer...lol!

Anne:eu não posso arranjar nada para você comer agora...errr...

Akemi:ah não eu quero agora!

Senna:Akemi...eu tenho chocolate você quer?

Akemi:ah eu aceito!se for umas dez barras eu quero...

Senna:eer...dez barras eu não vou ter mesmo!

Akemi:então eu não quero!

Senna:joga duas barras para ela que estava no bolso da blusase contente com isso por enquanto!eu não posso fazer nada sobre sua fome!

Akemi:ahh ¬¬ pega as barras e as abrem e começa a come-las

Senna:pode prosseguir Anne-san!

Anne vai começar a prosseguir com que estava falando e olhar rapidamente de lado para a porta e sua expressão não é muito boa...

Miyuki:Anne?o que aconteceu?

Anne da uma sorriso de lado:é agora que a aventura começa garotas...

Miyuki:aventu...ra?

Anne:é aventura!prontas ou não!temos companhia!

E assim que ela termina a frase aparece um demônio na frente de todas...

Miyuki dá um grito: ahhhhhhh um mostro?

Anne:monstro?seria mais correto um demônio!mais chame como você quiser!

Senna: tch!

Akemi sonhando acordada com um hambúrguer e seu pensamento era só isso,quase babando...Miyuki vai correndo até a Akemi e estoura o balãozinho do hambúrguer...

Akemi:ei porque fez isso?

Miyuki:Akemi sua tonta olhe para frente!

Akemi olha para frente e vê o demônio e sai correndo abraça com Miyuki para atrás de Senna...

Akemi:Hime-chan o que vamos fazer?

Senna:e como eu vou saber?

Miyuki:pelo que parece você é a mais calma...e então pensamos que você saberia...

Senna:erradas!como eu iria saber?(olha rapidamente para Anne)Anne-san!o que iremos fazer?

Anne:e como eu vou saber?os poderes são seus!

Senna:não se faça de idiota!você deve saber muito bem...tem que nos ajudar?

Anne:e porque eu deveria?

Senna:você precisam da gente,certo?me corrija se eu estiver errada,se morrermos irá ser culpa sua não?e quem irá salvar os dois mundo desse demônios?

Anne:tch!esperta você!invoquem seus poderes de cada jóia que está com vocês!

Miyuki:como?

Anne:concentrem-se e confie em vocês...e digam palavras...que os façam libertar...seus poderes ocultos para ativar os dos cristais...

Akemi:mais que palavras?

Anne:e eu vou saber?as palavras que vierem do seus corações,a vontade de proteger quem vocês amam!

Senna:proteger é?Miyuki vá para um lado e Akemi para o outro equilibraremos nossos "poderes!em fileiras!

Antes das meninas fazerem isso o monstro pula para cima de Akemi tentando devora - lá...Akemi sai correndo e se ataca no chão e assim por pouco não é pega!

Miyuki:Akemiiiiiiiiiiiiii(grita)!você está bem?

Akemi:ai aiii!estoou siim!

Anne:vocês não tem muito tempo!se ficarem enrolando...

Miyuki:urusei!já sabemos!(um pouco nervosa)..porque você não vem aqui derrota - ló?

Anne:não é me conveniente isso!eu tenho que ver os seus poderes...não ajudá-las!

Miyuki:mais você disse que irá ajudar agente!

Anne:eu não expliquei como iria ajudá-las,isso é um fato!vocês só sabem falar é?

Miyuki e Akemi:ora..sua...

Senna:ela está certa!e além disso não é hora para isso...lá vem ele de novo!

O demônio vai para cima de Senna e Miyuki que estavam juntas...

Senna:fuja!

Senna e Miyuki se jogam cada uma para um lado...e o demônio não consegue atingi-las mais o local entre elas duas que ele atingiu com suas mãos é despedaçado...

Senna:vamos rápido!

Miyuki corre para perto da parede direita, Senna vai para o meio da biblioteca e Akemi para perto da parede esquerda...

Akemi:Senna isso vai dar certo?

Senna:eu não sei!

Miyuki:ahh eu to com medo!

Anne:digam as palavras!

Uma olha para a outra e começam a dizer...

Miyuki:Pelo os poderes...

Senna:dos três grandes magos já existentes...

Anne:muito bem,fale os nomes!

Akemi:Laurice Moor!

Senna:(fecha os olhos) Gralfft Raito!(se ler,Greff)...

Miyuki:VonLamyfeite!

Todas juntas...Senna abre os olhos...

Akemi:Apareça!

Senna:Espalhe-se!

Miyuki:Eleve-se!

As pequenas pedras de cristais que tem em suas jóias começam a brilhar intensamente e elas se surpreendem...

Anne:pensem em uma arma!

As garotas:uma...arma?

Não vinha nenhuma arma em mente...elas estavam tão assustadas que nem conseguiam pensar direito...suas cabeças estavam vazias até que...

Akemi:AHHHH chega!eu desejo umas Shurikens!(olha para as Shurikens)...AHHHHHH,elas tem fogo!(se desespera)...ei perai o fogo não me queima?mais será que queima o demônio?acho que eu vou ter que testar!

Senna:não se precipite!tch...

Akemi lança as Shurikens no demônio e ela consegue acertar mais ele não se fere muito,por elas serem muito pequenas...o demônio vai para avançar na Akemi...e Senna...

Senna: Droga essa retardada!(pensamento:pensa em uma arma!rápido!...e começa a vir na mente dela uma imagem...um...punhal?...que seja!)

Nesse momento no forte desejo...aparece uma punhal na mão dela rodeado de raios...Senna se espanta um pouco,mais ela sabe que não era hora para aquilo!e sai correndo...

Senna:Maldito!vamos ver se isso funciona mesmo!

Miyuki:vamos ver...hum...err...ettoo...Machado!

Senna deduz aonde deveria ser o coração do monstro e dá um pulo e ataca lá...caindo em seguida no chão dá um mortal para atrás...

Senna:tch!não tive força o suficiente!droga!

Akemi:e agora o que iremos fazer?

Miyuki:ainda tem eu!se esqueceram da Miyu foi?suas...(Sai correndo e ataca o machado no pescoço do demônio que começa a sair sangue)...Olha consegui sem mirar!

Akemi: (gota)

Senna:Nice Miyuki!

Miyuki: nice?

Senna:esqueci que sua mente é insignificante para conhecer essa palavra...esquece (gota)

O demônio já irritado,vendo que ela não tinham mais armas e querendo acabar logo com elas vai para cima de Miyuki,a mais perto e a ultima a dar um golpe nele...

Akemi:MIYUKIII!CUIDADO!

Miyuki:hã?(olha para frente)

Senna: (pensamento:não vai dar tempo dela escapar!...). (e sai correndo e empurra a Miyuki,e rapidamente o demônio bate a sua mão em Senna a atacando para trás com força)

Akemi:SENNAAAAA!(vai correndo até Senna)

Miyuki muito assustada no chão...não tinha nem reação...

Akemi: (chega até Senna e ajoelha na frente dela)Senna você está bem?Ei,Senna me responde!Senna não brinca assim!Abre os olhos vai Hime!(olhos cheios de lagrimas)

Senna:(abre os olhos)Akemi?(se levantando,e percebe que seu braço direito não está muito bem...mais sem nada quebrado...ela segura o braço)...porque você está chorando?

Akemi:é que me preocupei com você!

Senna:se tem tempo para se preocupar com minha vida,deveria estar se preocupando com a sua própria não?lá vem ele!

O demônio vai com suas mãos para cima de Senna e Akemi...Senna coloca suas mãos na frente do rosto e o monstro é bloqueado e vai para trás com suas mãos machucadas!

Senna:que nem da outra vez!

Miyuki se levanta e a dor no seu joelho aparece...e mesmo assim vai chorando até a Senna e se senta do lado de Senna...

Miyuki:(pensamento:droga!porque será que parou a dor e agora voltou?)Senna?está tudo bem?

Senna:Miyuki sua idiota presta mais atenção!não abaixe a sua guarda!

Miyuki:Senna?me desculpe(e abraça a Senna chorando)

Senna: (surpreendia e vermelhinha)...porque você está chorando?me larga vai!vamos acabar morrendo!

Miyuki:Gomensai,Gomensai!("me desculpe")...

Senna:você é besta?me larga e vamos acabar com isso, e para de chorar!

Miyuki:ok!(limpando o rosto de lagrimas)

Akemi:e como vamos terminar com isso?

Senna:bom o punhal está provavelmente no coração...temos que empurrá-lo!mais como...?...já sei uma de nos vai dar o impulso e a outra da um salto com a ajuda do impulso e empurra o punhal!...só nos resta isso...

Miyuki:e quem irá pular?

Senna: (olha para Akemi)...

Akemi:o que tem eu?

Senna:você é a menos machucada!vai logo!você não percebeu que a Miyuki voltou a mancar?

Miyuki:você percebeu?

Senna:não vem ao caso...Miyuki você dará o impulso e Akemi você pula...

Miyuki:porque você não o impulso?folgada...

Senna:é que meu braço não está muito bem ainda...eu o atraio...então façam rápido!

Akemi e Miyuki:Hai!

Miyuki se levanta e todas ficam olhando para ele...Senna ainda segurando o braço com a mão sai correndo para tentar distraí-lo...o demônio vai com a boca aberta para cima de Senna e um campo de força o impede...mais a força dele estava sendo maior se e o campo ia se quebrar rápido...

Miyuki:Akemi pronta?

Akemi:acho que sim!

O demônio morde o campo de força em volta de Senna e sua boca começa a sangrar mais mesmo assim ele se levanta com Senna dentro do campo de força na boca...mais ele já estava com rachadura...Miyuki se prepara para o impulso e Akemi também...

Senna:Agora!

Miyuki dá o impulso em Akemi com as mãos a fazendo saltar e bater no punhal empurrando ele mais para dentro,o demônio começa a grita e vira pó fazendo Senna cair no chão e Akemi também...Miyuki vai ajudá-las a se levantarem...e Anne vai até onde elas estão...

Anne:se saíram até que bem para o primeiro demônio...mais esse era um dos mais fracos que tinha!

Miyuki e Akemi: um dos mais fracos?(assustadas)

Anne:é um dos mais fracos!mais esse é só o começo de uma grande aventura!

Akemi:não chega eu não quero fazer isso!olha o estado da Hime-chan! Como ela está!aliás o estado de nós todas!pode acontecer coisa pior com agente!

Anne:por isso,eu já disse...não me faça repetir!isso não é opção de vocês!

Miyuki:mais...

Senna:chega vocês duas...(suando um pouco segurando o braço o apertando)...isso vai ser nos dois mundo...certo?

Miyuki:mais Senna!

Anne:vai,vai ser sim!Calma!com o tempo vocês se acostumam...não é tão ruim né!

Miyuki:como iremos fazer para sair de casa?ainda mais para a Akemi que tem pais mais presentes...e tem dias que os meus ficam em casa...eu vou falar o que "Ah mãe vou sair de casa agora umas 11:00h da noite para matar um demônio,porque se eu não matar depois o mundo vai acabar e ai ser culpa minha"...(?)

Anne: (gota grande)não iram falar isso né...eu irei lhes ensinar um feitiço para abrir o portal de um mundo para o outro,mais...

Akemi:mais?

Anne:tenho que averiguar uma coisa...antes de ensinar a vocês...

Miyuki: e então como iremos fazer?

Anne:por enquanto não precisam ser preocupar eu vou estar com vocês!

Miyuki:então vamos para casa?antes que apareça outro...

Akemi:pelo o AMOR DE DEUS!eu to com fome...

Senna:patética...

Miyuki:vai começar...

Akemi:mais eu to com fome!e cansada!isso cansou minha beleza!

Miyuki:Anne tire agente daqui rápido por favor...

Anne:Haai!

Anne se concentra e ela começa a brilhar e fala:

"Überführung Magie als Einfachheit und übersichtlich ein Pforte über Rosen. Ichi!"( Transporte magia para simplicidade e abra uma porta de rosas...Primeiro..OBS:Ichi está em japonês...)

E um portal se abre e elas entram dentro dele e passam correndo e Anne esta seguindo atrás delas, elas chegam ao outro mundo,e saem de dentro do portal e ele se fecha em seguida...ela vêem quem estão na frente da escola e bem de frente...e o vento bate e os cabelos delas voam para o lado e elas estão ainda muito assustadas...

Miyuki:isso não foi um sonho, né?

Senna: (toca e aperta o braço e vê que ainda dói muito...)com certeza isso não foi um sonho!

Anne:é claro que não!

Akemi se assusta:Aii credo!você me assustou Anne!...perai a Anne aqui quer dizer que não foi um sonho afinal!

Anne:por isso,to dizendo que não foi...

Senna:me desculpe mais eu não posso ficar aqui...eu vou indo então!

Akemi:eu também eu quero comer!

Miyuki:e eu estou acabada!

As três começam a andar e logo Akemi se separa Senna e Miyuki continuam e Senna deixa Miyuki em casa porque é a caminho da casa dela...

Miyuki:Senna-chaaan!eu te ligo mais tarde!

Senna:faça como quiser (e sai andando)

Miyuki:ela é sempre assim! (gota)

Senna termina de descer a rua da casa da Miyuki e vira logo na rua dela e chega em frente ao portão...e Satoshi estava escutando Mp4 com o fone no ouvido e Senna toca a campainha e ele não atende...

Senna: (pensamento:desse jeito não irei conseguir entrar por trás,droga que esqueci a minha chave...)...(aperta o braço soando e começa a soar mais ainda)...Satoshi...

Satoshi sai lá fora para ver a noite,pois já era tarde,e ele vê Senna todo suja com o uniforme meio rasgado e soando...

Satoshi:Senna o que aconteceu?e como você saiu?você...eu já disse...

Senna vai ficando tonta e cai no chão...

Satoshi:SENNA!

Miyuki...quase caindo no meio da rua indo falando sozinha...chega em casa..e passa reto por Keiichi...

Keiichi: menina onde você tava a essa ho..interrompido

Miyuki: dormindoahh..Keii-chan vai entra logo quero ir dormi

Keiichi: olhando hã? Mais eu tenho..interrompido

Miyuki: cai no chão

Keiichi pega Miyuki...e leva pra dentro da casa dela...e deita ela no sofá..e pega e a cobre...Keiichi muito preocupado com Miyuki liga e fala que vai cuidar dela e só volta no outro dia!...

Miyuki: falando dormindo vem vem..eu vou te matar!

Keiichi: o que? Ela ta louca?

Mordomo: ela sempre foi assim deis de pequena você sabe muito bem Sr..Keiichi!


	9. Capitolo 9

Akemi chega em casa e passa toda suja e com um pedaço da blusa rasgada por sua mãe...

Mãe:Akemi!aonde você estava?e porque você está toda suja?

Akemi:ah tava por ai...lá pelas esquinas...por ai...

Mãe:ESQUINA?Akemi!

Akemi:é mãe...eu só fui comer...

Mãe:Akemi eu vou falar para o seu pai...

Akemi:ah mãe eu to cansada...to indo para o quarto!Boa noite!

Mãe:Akemi volta aqui!akemi!

Akemi parecendo um zumbi vai caminhando para o quarto e entra...vai tirando a roupa e jogando espalhando pelo quarto,entra dentro do banheiro e começa a tomar banho quando olha para perna...

Akemi:AHHH o que é isso?

Akemi termina de tomar banho desliga o chuveiro e vai até o espelho e o abre e pega curativos ela faz um bem rápido porque ta muito cansada coloca seu roupão e sai do quarto,vai até seu guarda e coloca seu pijama e joga o roupão em cima do despertador e vai dormir...

No outro dia Akemi acorda e procura seu relógio e quando vai ver ele ta no chão junto com o roupão e ela vê que já está atrasada e se arruma muito rápido...

Mãe bate na porta:Akemi!você está atrasada!

Akemi fala baixo:Droga minha mãe hoje entra mais tarde no trabalho?...(voz normal)Eu seeei!já estou saindo...

Akemi abre a porta e vai saindo de casa...

Mãe com o material dela na mão:Aqui seu material...você não vai tomar café filha?

Akemi:Iee (não)...to atrasada eu tomo café na escola...

Mãe:Akemi quando você voltar precisamos conversar...

Akemi:Haai mããe!tchau!até mais!

Ela sai correndo para a escola...

Akemi: (pensamento)Droga! A Hime-chan e a Miyu-chan já devem estar na escola...elas devem esta...não pensando bem a Hime-chan não iria me esperar ela deve estar dentro da sala e talvez a Miyu e o Keiichi devem estar me esperando...ei mais pêra ai porque eu não vim com meu motorista?ahhh deixa para lá!

Akemi chega na escola e para na calçada em frente...e fica olhando a escola...Akemi pensa: eu não sei porque mais tenho uma breve impressão que elas não estão aqui...

Nesse momento o corte na perna começa a doer...ela olha para o corte e o curativo ta um pouco manchado de sangue...

Amiga: (grita acenando)Akemiii!você na vai entrar na escola o sinal já bateu?

Akemi: (grita)Gomen!eu tenho que fazer um negocio eu entro na outra aula!

Ela sai correndo em direção a casa de Miyuki...

Akemi: (pensamento:porque eu só corro?ahh!isso já ta me cansado!)

Depois de correr um pouco chega na porta da casa de Miyuki e toca a campainha como ninguém vem,ela abre a porta e vai entrando...

Akemi:Com licença?Miyu?

Miyuki aparece com o Keiichi...

Keiichi olhando para Miyuki:anda mais rápido!

Miyuki:ahh gomen gomen!(gota e olha para frente)Kemiiii?!

Akemi:Miyu?ahh que bom que você ta em casa!ah e desculpa ir entrando!

Miyuki:ahh tudo bem!relaxa!mais,porque você ta com a roupa da escola?ta cabulando é danadinha?

Akemi:nãããããããããooo!não é isso!eu tava atrasada e...

Keiichi:e..?

Miyuki:ahh você ta cabulando sim que eu sei!...não esquenta eu não falo para ninguém!quem nunca fez isso na vida..né Kei-chan?

Keiichi:concordo!

Akemi: não é isso,é que..eu não sei...pensei que vocês não estavam bem...não sei direito..meio que pressenti que vocês não iriam e fiquei preocupada...(olha para a roupa do Keiichi e da Miyuki)...e vocês?não estão com a roupa da escola!...onde estão indo?

Miyuki:é que eu e o Kei-chan tava indo la visita no hospital a Hime-chan!

Akemi:hospital? O que aconteceu com ela,ela está bem?meu deus do céu!(preocupada)

Keiichi: Ahh..é que o Satoshi ligou aqui logo de manhã (interrompido)

Akemi: Mais o que aconteceu com ela? não to perguntando de Satoshi

Keiichi: É que (interrompido de novo)

Miyuki: É que a Senna ta internada!

Akemi: OMG! temos que ir logo! o que vocês estão parados aqui?

Miyuki: Calma! Eu e o Keii-chan ta indo!

Akemi: Vamos logo seus lerdos!que lentos!

Miyuki: Temos que ir mesmo! Vamos Keiichi seu lerdo!

Keiichi: (gota pensamento) Essas mulheres! primeiro se atrasa depois ficam apresando!

Senna acorda em um lugar diferente...

Senna: Onde...estou? (olha em volta) ...um hospital? (senta na cama) mais o que aconteceu? Ah é eu desmaiei...

Satoshi entra no quarto e vê Senna acordada: Senna! Ainda bem...se ta melhor?

Senna: Sim...Estou bem..desde quando estou aqui?

Satoshi: Desde ontem a noite!

Senna: Entendo...(olha para o braço e vê que seu que o ombro e o começo do braço esta enfaixado)

Satoshi: Ah,isso ai? Parece que você deslocou,mais nada grave!

Senna: (lembra da hora em que machucou seu ombro fica seria)

Satoshi: Senna? O que foi? Esta doendo?

Senna: Ah! Nada...não esta!

Satoshi: Que bom, que alivio!

Satoshi: (vai ate o lado de Senna)

Satoshi: Mais Senna...como você se machucou? (olhar triste) você me preocupou!

Senna: Gomenasai! (me desculpe)

Satoshi: você ira me contar?!

Senna: Não posso!

Satoshi: Porque? Eu não estou bravo,por você ter fugido!

Senna: Gomenasai...

Satoshi: Senna,por favor!

Senna: Gomenasai...

Satoshi:Senna...

Senna: Gomenasai!

Satoshi: parece que você não vai me contar mesmo né? Mais eu espero ate o dia que você queira!

Senna: Gomenasai...Arigato!

Satoshi: (sorri) eu irei esperar!

Alguma coisa se move debaixo do lençol em cima de Senna e ela se assusta!

Senna :mais o que...?

E o que estava se mexendo sai debaixo do lençol...

Senna: Anne?

Satoshi: Você conhece ? ela te seguiu!

Senna: (disfarçando) Conheci no caminho de casa!

Satoshi: Ahh (sorri)

Anne: (gota)

Do nada abre a porta com tudo!

Miyuki: (pula em Senna) Senna! Você ta bem?

Keiichi e Akemi entram também...

Keiichi: ( preocupado) Senna-chan você ta bem?..se machucou muito?

Senna:Sai de cima de mim!não, acho que me machuquei mais nesse pulo dessa idiota...

Alguma coisa debaixo da Miyuki tenta se mover...

Miyuki:o que é isso?

Miauuuu...

Senna:ANNE!

Miyuki sai de cima da Anne e se senta na cama...

Anne:su..(olha para Keiichi)...Miau...

Keiichi:você tem gato Senna?

Senna:é tenho sim...

Anne olha com um olhar diabólico para Miyuki...

Miyuki se assusta: (gota)..err...bom...ettoo...

Keiichi vai do lado de Senna e se agaixa e pega na mão dela...

Keiichi:você tem certeza que está bem?

Senna fica surpresa e vermelhinha e tira a mão dela das mãos de Keiichi...

Senna:tenho...

Keiichi sorri:ainda bem!

Akemi:Miyu...não quer sair da sala?

Miyuki olha para Keiichi e Senna...:hum..vamos!

Senna:vocês podem ficando aqui!

Anne vai na frente de Senna e começa a arranhar sua roupa...

Senna:Anne?

Anne:Miau!

Senna:Keiichi você poderia dar licença um segundo para eu e as garotas?


	10. Capitolo 10

Keiichi:ah claro!então tchau!(vai saindo da sala e olha para Satoshi)

Satoshi:ah Senna!vou tomar um ar fresco!(e sai da sala)...

Senna fala baixo...:Obrigada...

Anne: agora que eles saíram podemos começar...como está seu braço Senna?

Senna:está bem...

Anne:Miyu..seu joelho?

Miyuki:ah ta melhorando!quase nem dói...

Anne:o que foi isso na sua perna Akemi?

Akemi:ah nada!apenas um corte!

Anne:é melhor ver isso logo,antes que infeccione...

Akemi:haai!

Miyuki:Anne...?

Anne:sim Miyu?

Miyuki:iremos ter que lutar hoje contra esse monstros?

Akemi:demônios Miyu!

Miyuki:que seja!(gota) ...

Anne:provavelmente...eu não sei...

Akemi:mais como iremos lutar com a Senna nesse estado?e se aparecer mais de um?nós três,unindo nossos poderes,depois de muito sacrifício conseguimos derrotar...não somos boas o suficiente...e se aparecer dois?ou pior de aparecer um mais forte?

Anne:eu não sei...você são bruxas..ou só são farsas?não são competentes?

Miyuki:somos competes mais...além de ficarmos desfalcadas teremos que proteger ela não é?e como iremos fazer?

Akemi:não temos tantos poderes afinal!

Senna:se algum outro demônio aparecer não se importem comigo,se preocupem com suas próprias vidas e em derrotar ele para poder proteger a todos!...

Miyuki:claro que iremos nos preocupar!...Senna você vai correr perigo teremos que protegê-la mais que qualquer outro!

Senna:eu não preciso da proteção de vocês duas,eu não sou nenhuma inútil e ainda não estou invalida!só por ter o braço machucado não quer dizer que vou começar a depender de vocês!se preocupem com vocês mesmas!e em proteger os outros..eu vou ficar bem...

Akemi:Hime-chan não é um simples machucado você teve uma lesão no seu ombro!

Senna:eu desloquei não quebrei!parem de se preocupar comigo...se vocês estivessem em uma batalha por se preocupar de mais com os outros já teriam morrido!

Miyuki: (de cabeça baixa)não está doendo?

Senna:Miyuki?

Miyuki levanta a cabeça sorrindo:então não se faça de durona e deixa agente te ajudar e proteger enquanto você estiver assim...

Senna vira a a cabeça para o lado:Humph...faça como quiser!

Miyuki: (sorrindo...mais preocupada) Que bom! (pensamento) e agora o que faremos?

Akemi: Anne! Você pode nos ajudar?

Anne: Claro que não! Vocês estão aqui pra que?

Miyuki: Estamos para combater esses monstros...mais...(interrompida)

Anne: Mais nada Miyuki!

Miyuki: (abaixa a cabeça) Ok Anne-chan

Senna: realmente não precisamos da ajuda da Anne,somos capazes...

Miyuki: (olhar triste... olhos cheios de lagrima...levanta com tudo e bate na ponta da cama) Mais eu sei isso Hime! Mais eu me preocupo com vocês!

Akemi: (sem palavras)

Senna:eu já disse que não é para se preocupar,agora temos bem mais responsabilidade que antes,não só nossas vidas...mais a vida do mundo está em nossas mãos!

Miyuki e Akemi: ok!

Anne:e mais uma coisa,vocês não deixaram ninguém tocar nessas jóias né?

Akemi: porque isso,logo agora?

Anne: porque os demônios se alimentam de sangue,magia,e as vezes de viceras humanas...para sobreviver,se alguém tocar nessas jóias e poder ver significa que essa pessoa tem magia...e então a desperta...ela irá poder ver os demônios,isso significa que eles com certeza iram atrás dessa pessoa..1º por ter algum envolvimento com vocês,2º por ter nível de magia elevado e 3º por ser humano não se esqueça...

Senna: então o Satoshi?(pensativa)

Anne:vocês deixaram...?

Miyuki: (abaixa a cabeça)

Anne: vocês são loucas? O que vocês fizeram..não sabem o que fazem?

Miyuki: (grita)A gente não sabia!

Satoshi: (bate na porta) O que ta acontecendo ai?

Senna: Sua inutil!não aconteceu nada Satoshi!

Satoshi: Porque tanto gritam?

Miyuki: Ahh não é nada Satoshi-kun...você sabe como a gente fala alto ne! (gota)

Satoshi: ta bom! Posso entra agora?

Senna: Nem pensar! Ainda não acabamos!

Miyuki:Anne..que historia e essa de sangue?

Anne: Todos que podem ver,podem ser visto,isso e uma regra!

Miyuki: mais por que o matam?

Anne: e a mesma coisa que vocês fazem com os bois! Matam para virar hambúrguer!para vocês se alimentarem!e em casos de magias para ficar mais forte...

Senna: mais..só nós podemos ver eles?

Anne: não é bem assim..qualquer um que tenha contato com a magia poderá ver,mais todos estão no cardápio deles,seja com magia ou sem magia...

Miyuki: (surpresa) Então qualquer um pode morrer a qualquer hora?

Anne: isso mesmo!

Miyuki: (triste)

Senna:então,ninguém está livre deles?e pior ainda quem tem magia...então Satoshi com certeza estará em perigo...(mordendo a ponta do dedão pensativa)

Akemi: (tentando achar uma saída) mais não tem um jeito de eles pararem de ver?

Anne: (olhar triste) n..(interrompida)

Miyuki: (assustada..brava..levanta com tudo) isso não pode ser! Não acredito! Deve ter alguma saída!

Anne: Desculpe...

Miyuki: (começa a chorar)

Senna: você só sabe chorar?não há tempo para isso,você não quer que isso aconteça né?então temos que discutir e ver como iremos fazer para proteger todos...inútil...

Akemi: você falando isso Senna?Miyu! Chorando não podemos fazer nada! Temos que acabar com isso!

Miyuki: Mais e as pessoas? Satoshi-kun...

Senna: é eu to falando isso!,mesmo que odeio a sociedade..são um bando de hipócritas,mais temos que protege a todos...

Akemi: É claro!

Miyuki: (triste..cara de choro) ok!

Satoshi e Keiichi na porta!

Keiichi: podemos entrar? Já faz muito tempo que vocês estão conversando!

Anne: Chega dessa conversa por hoje...

Senna,Akemi,Miyuki: Ok!

Akemi: podem sim!

Miyuki: É claro que podem Satoshi-kun,Keii-chan!

Senna: entrem logo!

Os dois entram no quarto!

Keiichi: (entra sorrindo...olha para Miyuki..preocupado) o que aconteceu? Por que você tava chorando?

Miyuki: (disfarçando)Eu? Chorando? Não chorei não Keii-chan!

Keiichi: Miyuki! Pare de mentir! Eu te conheço!

Akemi: Ela não estava chorando não!

Senna:ela tem essa cara de idiota sempre...!

Keiichi: Ta bom! Você não querem contar! Não precisam mentir!

Senna:Satoshi pode me trazer água?

Satoshi:claro!(sorri)

Keiichi:eu vou junto!

Satoshi:tudo bem,vamos!

Os dois vão buscar água,enquanto isso as meninas ouvem um grito...


	11. Capitolo 11

Os dois vão buscar água,enquanto isso as meninas ouvem um grito...

Senna olha seria de lado para porta...

Miyuki assustada:o q..?

Akemi assustada e sem palavras...

Anne pula no ombro da Senna:Vamos averiguar!

As três saem correndo no corredor e viram a esquerda ...

Senna:acho que o grito..veio de lá!(aponta)

Anne:vamos logo!

Elas continuam correndo e entram em uma sala e vêem a enfermeira caída no chão...

Senna:o que aconteceu aqui?

Akemi:eu não sei . 

Miyuki:Kemi acho que ela ta perguntando para a enfermeira (gota)

Akemi:ah ta!

Senna:agora o mais importante,o que aconteceu aqui?

Enfermeira aponta assustada...

Akemi:ali atrás?

Miyuki com medo:e se tiver algum monstro lá?o que vamos fazer?

Akemi:vamos destruí-lo né sua poia!

Elas vão andando e chegam até atrás do armário e lá não encontram nada,só sangue no chão...

Miyuki:não tem mais nada aqui!

Anne:vamos cuidar da enfermeira e ouvir o que ela viu...

Quando elas se viram cai um corpo der repente na frente delas...Miyuki e Akemi começam a gritar muito assustadas,e Senna fica sem reação e assustada...

Miyuki começa a chorar muito assustada:o q...o que...foi..isso?(com a mão no coração)

Akemi:n-não...s-s..sei...

Miyuki olha para Akemi:Kemi você já era branca agora ta transparente...

Todas olham para o chão e vêem o cadáver no chão...com a barriga aberta e sem metade de suas víceras e sangue no chão...

Miyuki e Akemi colocam a mão na boca...

Miyuki:acho que vou vomitar...

Anne:controlem-se...Senna abaixa por favor?

Senna:Hai!

Senna abaixa com Anne no ombro e Anne fala alguma coisa no ouvido de Senna...

Anne:entendeu?

Senna:Wakata(entendi)

Senna de joelhos no chão,coloca o dedo no sangue e coloca o dedo na boca...

Miyuki:Senna que nojento...você ta louca?

Akemi:agora que eu vou vomitar...

Anne:eu já disse controlem-se...se vocês querem seguir em frente...

Senna balança a cabeça que sim para Anne e Anne pula do ombro dela para cima da mesa e pega um bisturi com a boca e pula na frente dela...Senna pega o bisturi e corta sua mão e deixa gotas de sangue cair sobre o sangue do morto...

Miyuki tentando não olhar coloca o cabelo na frente:porque está fazendo isso?

O sangue que caiu começa a se solidificar parecendo pedra a sua aparência...

Anne:como pensei...é melhor irmos...vamos fazer como a combinado Senna!

Senna:Hai!

Akmei:vamos,antes que ele volte!

Miyuki:o que?(cara de duvida)gente alguém?

Akemi:para de bóia sua poia vamos logo!

Miyuki:calma!mais alguém pode me explicar?

Senna:vamos... (sai correndo)

Miyuki:Espera Senna-chan!(sai correndo atrás)

Akemi olha para os lados:eu que não vou ficar aqui!(sai correndo)Esperaaaa!

Senna para na porta da sala e Akemi e Miyuki também...

Miyuki:que foi Hime?

Elas começam a ouvir barulho de fios sendo cortados e de eletricidade,e a luz começa a falhar...

Senna:Akemi e Miyuki a enfermeira ainda está no chão..cuide dela...

Akemi:tudo bem mais...e você?

Anne:não façam perguntas,ela está aqui atrás...

Akemi e Miyuki vão até a enfermeira...e se ajoelham e ajudam ela a se levantar apoiando nas garotas...

Akemi:você está bem?(olha bem para a enfermeira)...Miyu ela ainda está em choque!

Miyuki:Então vamos até a Anne e a Senna-chan que ainda estão na porta...

Elas caminham até com a enfermeira até a porta...


	12. Biografia da Miyuki

Nome : Shinay Miyuki

_Nome: Shinay Miyuki_

_Idade: 14 anos_

_Signo: virgem_

_Animal que mais gosta : Sapo_

_Cabelos: Preto meio azulado acinzentado_

_Olhos: Verdes_

_Altura: 158_

_Peso: 48_

_Tipo sanguíneo: A+_

_Data de Aniversário : 16/setembro_

_Hobbis: entra na internet...Ouvir Musica..Sair com as amigas...Etc..._

_Objeto: Colar_

_Biografia:_

_Uma menina tímida..que sempre usa seu cabelo do mesmo jeito..que estuda muito (CDF) que tem medo de disser não para todas as pessoas..muito simpática..adora fazer novas amizades..que tem suas melhores amiga..que conta tudo (Tsukihime Senna... Himura Akemi) que sempre gostou de um menino de outra sala chamado Tsukihime Satoshi irmão mais velho de Senna,mais nunca teve coragem de disser que ama ele...uma menina extrovertida ( só na frente de seus amigos) mais em publico meio envergonhada...nunca gosta de chorar..e não gosta que os outros a vejam chora..não gosta de magoar os outros...mais se magoa muito por isso...Menina um pouco inocente que leva tudo na malicia..que só fala idiotice..a maioria das vezes...gosta de fazer os outros rirem..mais odeia ver os outro chorando...adora zoar sua amiga (Takano Miyo) por causa de sua criancice...Miyuki Mora com seu pai..mais nunca eles estão em casa..pois sempre viajam por negócios...filha única...Mora em uma grande massão..mais se sente muito sozinha naquela grande casa...por isso sempre evita de estar muito em casa... Gosta muito de animalzinho...Sempre gosta de passar em um loja de animais depois da aula...Miyuki sempre gosta de usar roupas leves... Soltas... Como saia.. Calça capri...Uma menina rika..que ganha tudo do pai's...Ela sempre foi uma menina mimada,que por qualquer coisa chora..._

_Miyuki tem seu melhor amigo que chama Keiichi...Um amigo que ela conhece des de pequena...Quando Eram pequenos Miyuki e Keiichi era considerados Namorado..mais agora estão na 8 serie mais algumas pessoas Ainda tratam os dois como se fosse o casal perfeito...E sua melhor amiga (Senna) Gosta dele ;D_

_No começo Senna e Miyuki si achavam estranha..por que uma era Roqueira e outra "Patricinha"_

_e a Miyuki não gostava da Senna por achar ela estranha e sempre andar com Satoshi(ela não sabia que Satoshi era irmão da Senna)...e pensava ao contrario...Satoshi achava miyuki interessante e sempre a cumprimentava...mais ele sempre estava do lado de Senna e andava de mão dada com a irmã isso a irritava_

_Quando Keiichi entro na escola varias meninas achara ele lindo e foram dar encima dele... Mais logicamente Keiichi não deu bola para nenhuma e só ficava o dia inteiro falando com Miyuki.Senna e Miyuki começou a conversa e descobrem o quanto que são parecidas...depois de um tempo conhecem a ... e ela se tornam amigas inseparáveis.._


	13. Biografia do Satoshi

_**Nome: Tsukihime Satoshi**_

_**Idade: 14 anos**_

_**Data de aniversario : 14/05**_

_**Altura : 168**_

_**Peso: 58**_

_**Tipo Sangüíneo: AB +.**_

_**Signo: Touro**_

_**Cabelo: Preto**_

_**Olhos: Verde grama**_

_**Biografia:**_

_**Tsukihime Satoshi e um garoto popular de sua escola, um garoto muito descolado que todas as meninas "gostam dele"...Um menino rico que mora com sua Irma mais nova gêmea (por 3 min.) Tsukihime Senna sua Irma **_

_**Ele tenta de tudo para fazer sua irmãzinha ser um pouco mais social, ter mais amigas, mais com o tempo ela consegue fazer amizade com duas meninas e Satoshi conhece Keiichi que aos pouco vai se tornando seu melhor amigo**_

_**Satoshi e um menino extrovertido e muito simpático,popular mais as vezes muito sozinho...Ele e um cara muito mandão e com muita vergonha ao mesmo tempo..Com o tempo ele vai começa a se apaixonar por uma menina que ele sempre admirou mais nunca teve coragem de admitir que sempre amou ela. Um menino muito inteligente que algumas vezes não quer saber nada ou apenas que "zoar".**_

_**Adora cabular com seu melhor Amigo Keiichi e adora se esconder na sala de sua Irma mais nova (Senna) para perde aula de historia (a pior matéria de acordo com ele).**_

_**Ele adora comer chocolate (sempre no bolso direito da blusa dele a uma barra de chocolate) mais Miyuki como sabe disso sempre rouba dele. O Hobbi dele e colecionar Mangas e Jogos de RPG (uma das coisas que Senna e ele tem em comum e isso).**_

_**Tsukihime odeia seu sobrenome,pois acha muito feminino para um garoto e todos os meninos da escola ficam chamando ele de Hime (princesa) para insutar ele mais como ele e muito calmo sempre fica na dele.**_

_**Tsukihime dês da sua 6 serie tem um clube chamado FCS (Fan Clube do Satoshi) criado por meninas infantis que sempre admiraram sua beleza e sempre querem trocar foto do garoto,mais isso e normal para o menino mais popular entre as meninas**_

_**Satoshi ama noite frias pois fala que e os melhores dias para estar debaixo de um cobertor com a pessoa que você ama assistindo um bom filme ;D**_


	14. Biografia do Keiichi

Biografia

Nome:Maebara Keiichi

Idade:14

Data de Aniversario: 03/06

Signo:Gêmeos

Cor dos cabelos:Castanhos claro

Cor dos olhos: Azuis

Peso:58

Altura:167

Tipo sangüíneo:B–

Keiichi é um menino que não gosta de falar seu sobrenome,motivo?ninguém sabe!

Keiichi é amigo desde infância de Shinay Miyuki e todos diziam que ele e ela eram namorados...

Sempre foram melhores amigos e agora ele entrou na escola onde ela estuda a (....................),quando entrou fez muito sucesso mais nem ligou para as garotos e por sorte ele caiu na mesma sala de Miyuki assim sentando na frente dela e conversando com ela todos os dias...ele adquiriu um certo por interesse Tsukihime Senna que desde que a conheceu só brigam,mais são briguinhas bobas...em um meio de uma dessas brigas,eles ficam sozinhos e conversam muito e ele começa a achar Senna mais interessante e eles quase se beijam,só que Senna o empurra...e ele começa a gostar dela...

Keiichi é extrovertido,corajoso,bonito considerado um dos menino mais bonitos da escola empatando com Tsukihime Satoshi,ele é inteligente e muito, mas só se for para alguma coisa que o interrese se o interessar ele responde com muita complexidade e seu QI chega a ser 200 se não lhe interessar vai responder como não soubesse...ele adora zoar e fica enchendo o saco de sua amiga Senna,as vezes ele cabula com o irmão dela,ele ama seus preciosos perfumes,fazer esportes,ele faz Kendo e é o melhor aluno,e tem interesse por luta corpo-a-corpo mais não sabe lutar,ele é rico mais seus pais trabalham junto com os pais da Miyuki e sempre estão viajando e ele adora isso ficar sozinho em casa e fazer o que quer..ele tem liberdade e é muito sensato e justo,simpatico,carinhoso,educado.

As coisas que ele mais ama fazer é sair com os amigos tomar soverte de massa,por ele diz que é os melhores;na outra escola ele tinha vaaarias meninas que ele ficava mais, quando entrou na nova escola não se interessou por nenhuma exceto sua amiga Senna.

No bairro onde acabou de se mudar já é conhecido por todos desde pessoas jovens à mais velhas,e não só no bairro na escola também mal entrou e já conhece varias pessoas de lá;ele trata Miyuki como uma irmã, por ele ser filho único também...ele é ciumento e se alguém a fazer chorar ele mata a pessoa,não só ela mais seus amigos também e por ser a maioria meninas ele é confiável e gosta de conversar e muito...

Menino doce e bem humorado que adora sorvete e cerejas e gosta de tempo chuvoso por algum motivo,gosta do frio e a noite.


	15. Biografia Akemi

Nome: Himura Akemi

Idade: 14 anos

Signo: Leão

Animal que mais gosta: Cachorro

Cabelos: loiros

Olhos: Azuis Claros

Altura: 168

Peso: 47

Tipo Sangüíneo: B

Data de aniversario: 02/agosto

Hobbis: Comer,escutar musica,brincar com os cachorros,dormir

Objeto: Anel

Biografia:

Akemi e uma menina muito feliz, atrapalhada e esfomeada.

Ela mora com seus pais, que estão sempre trabalhando, mais mesmo eles trabalhando o dia inteiro sempre estão no pé dela. Ela levava uma vida normal, como suas amigas, mais naquele dia ela se transformou.

Assim guardando um segredo precioso criando uma amizade muito forte (Senna, Miyuki, Satoshi, Keiichi).

Akemi desde pequena sempre foi aquela menina alegre que qualquer um se simpatizaria, mais nunca teve uma grande amizade como esta tendo com essas duas meninas...

A vida dela vai mudando aos poucos e cada vez ela vai aprendendo novas coisas e sentindo mais fome. Com o tempo Akemi conhece uma pessoa em especial que ira transformar o coração dela.


	16. Biografia da Senna

_Biografia_

_Nome: Tsukihime Senna_

_Cor do cabelo e comprimento: Preto por cima, e por baixo vermelho seu comprimento vai até um palmo abaixo do ombro._

_Cor dos olhos: amarelos (olhos amarelos que nem os de gatos)._

_Altura: 1,58._

_Peso: 40 kg._

_Data de aniversario: 14/05._

_Idade: 14 anos._

_Tipo sangüíneo: AB +._

_Signo: Touro._

_Animal que mais gosta: gatos._

_Objeto: bracelete._

_Tsukihime Senna é uma menina rica que estuda no oitavo ano da escola _The Three Witchcraft_, Senna aparentemente não tem nenhuma amiga, desde que sua única e melhor amiga "desapareceu", pelo menos é o que ela fala. Ela também não tem pais, eles morreram quando ela e seu irmão eram mais novos, vive sozinha apenas com seu gato e seu irmão gêmeo Tsukihime Satoshi. Senna é meio reservada, quieta e desconfiada. A primeira impressão que se tem dela é que ela é chata e antipática, o que não deixa de ser verdade – não exageradamente - mas é uma pessoa sensível e um pouco autoritária e tem um coração bom. É muito inteligente e sempre passa de ano com as melhores notas possíveis, e ela também é boa em luta corpo-a-corpo que aprendeu quando era pequena com o seu tio Keitaro e tem um interesse enorme por outros tipos, de línguas sendo assim, falando fluentemente o francês e sabe um pouco de alemão e quer aprender latim._

_Senna ama doce e morangos. Ela tem seu estilo alternativo... Em se vestir, ela geralmente usa saias e vestidos, ama suas boinas e está sempre de boina... Odeia estar desarrumada e adora inventar "modas" novas, sempre está com a unha linda pintada (preferência cor escuras) e adora ouvir música, também adora seu sobrenome Tsukihime porque veio da mãe dela e assim se sente mais perto da mãe._

_Na sua vida o que mudou em sua vida:_

_Na oitava série Senna começou a gostar de Keiichi um menino novo na escola, Keiichi é melhor amigo de Shinay Miyuki, que mais tarde se torna sua grande amiga, ela e Akemi. No começo Senna e Miyuki não se gostavam muito, uma achava a outra estranha e por Senna gostar de Keiichi que era melhor amigo de Miyuki desde infância, todos falavam que ela era namorada dele desde pequenos e por achar que Miyuki era realmente namorado de Miyuki era mais um motivo para não gostar dela._

_Keiichi, já tentou se aproximar várias vezes de Senna, mas quando ela estava prestes a conseguir sua amizade sempre aparecia alguma "coisa" para estragar e Senna como é muito desconfiada se afastava e de fechava de novo._


	17. Biografia Kazuma

_**Nome**__: Hayama Kazuma_

_**Idade**__: 15 anos_

_**Signo**__: Gêmeos_

_**Animal que mais gosta**__: Águia_

_**Cabelos**__: Azuis claros_

_**Olhos**__: Roxos_

_**Altura**__: 168_

_**Peso**__: 60_

_**Tipo sanguíneo**__: O+_

_**Data de Aniversário**__: 05/Junho_

_**Hobbis: **__Ouvir música, estudar, tocar guitarra e jogar com os amigos._

_**Biografia**_

_Kazuma é um menino extrovertido, inteligente, bonito que teve sempre as meninas em seus pés, mas nuca ligou para nenhuma delas. Gostava de tocar sua guitarra quando podia e estudava muito. Vivia inteiramente para irmã mais nova Mizuki que vivia igualmente à ele. O mago homem mais jovem de toda sua família leva a responsabilidade nas costa. A sua irmã o amava tanto a ponto de o protegê-lo com todas as forças. Quando Kazuma conhece Himura Akemi um sentimento dentro dele nasce, eles começam a namorar e Mizuki brigava muito com ela no começa, mas depois foi se acostumando. Ele entrou em uma aventura tentando poupar Akemi dos perigos, mas que adiantava se ele não iria conseguir proteger sua própria vida?*-----*_


	18. Biografia Mizuki

_**Nome**__: Hayama Mizuki_

_**Idade**__: 14 anos_

_**Signo**__: aquário_

_**Animal que mais gosta**__: Coelho_

_**Cabelos**__: Azuis claros_

_**Olhos**__: Roxos_

_**Altura**__: 149_

_**Peso**__: 54_

_**Tipo sanguíneo**__: O+_

_**Data de Aniversário**__: 18/fevereiro_

_**Hobbis:**__ Internet, ouvir música, cozinhar e encher o saco das amigas =}_

_**Biografia**_

_Mizuki é uma menina doce, alegre, misteriosa a menor de todas ali, que vive em um meio nada convencional. Ela ama cozinhar nas horas vagas, antes adorava tocar baixo de vez em quando, nunca teve amigos os únicos que te interessavam era seu irmão e sua mágica. Irmã mais nova de Kazuma, que por sua vez o ama demais e sempre tentou ser uma maga boa para impressionar e deixá-lo orgulhoso de seu tempo depois eu irmão começa a namorar Himura Akemi, tendo que dividir a atenção de seu irmão, no começo alguns atritos entre elas, mas ela terá que se acostumar com a falta._

_Mizuki se junta em uma aventura com Tsukihime Senna , Shinay Miyuki e Akemi conhecendo lugares inimagináveis e situações complexas que ela poderá ajudar a resolver._


End file.
